


The Joke's On You.

by TheHubby



Series: The Huntress [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League, Sky High (2005)
Genre: Batman Adventures, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHubby/pseuds/TheHubby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years have passed since the attack on Sky High by the Legion of Doom. Warren married Helena and have a 10 year old daughter, all their friends have become heroes and all seems right. Yet in the shadows they are being watched by someone sinister, what awaits the Peace family and what role will Batman play?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Family Business

**Author's Note:**

> Sky High (2005) and any characters within the movie belong to Disney. Anything from the Superman, Batman or Justice League universes belongs to DC Comics. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn’t plagiarism or copyright infringement.

Hurried footsteps echoed in the alleys as a man ran at great speed. He was dressed in black from head to toe, had a black ski mask on and was carrying a plastic grocery bag full of $100 bills. This man had just robbed a branch of the Gotham City bank and was heading to his partner waiting in the escape car. A smile came across his face as he saw his partner and driver waving him on when a wall of flame blocked his path. The robber skidded to a stop as he searched for the source of the flames when he took a few steps back and ran to jump the flames. He was almost over top the fiery wall when he was tangled in a rope that swirled around his body and he landed on his face with a thud, the bag of money spread out across they alleyway. 

When the driver saw what happened to his partner he immediately sped away, but he was followed by a shadow leaping from rooftop to rooftop after him.  For a quarter mile the shadow kept pace with the car and even got ahead of it before it jumped and landed on top of the car. The driver tried to shake off whatever was on there when he saw a set of sharp claws pierce the roof and rip a large hole in the top of the car. The man looked up and saw a pair of yellow eyes staring back at him and he slammed on the brakes forcing the creature to roll onto the ground in front of him. The man’s eyes grew wide when the lights of his car shown upon the creature as it quickly stood. The driver could see it was a woman wearing a dark purple cowl that had large triangle eye openings that came to a point down her cheeks, her black hair dangled from both sides of the cowl.  She wore a tight dark purple leather costume with a diamond shaped patch of lighter purple on her abdomen and she pushed aside a dark purple cape as she smiled. 

“What the hell are you supposed to be?” The man accelerated toward her when the car suddenly stopped. The man looked around him as he couldn’t understood why he wasn’t moving when to his left a black caped figure punched through the glass and knocked the man out. 

Walking toward the car the woman stood up and seemed annoyed. “Dad, I was just about to take him out!” 

“You were playing with him Helena, besides I didn’t want to attract any more attention to the situation. It’s bad enough Warren almost cooked the other one.” Bruce said as he opened the door and handcuffed the unconscious man.

“Hey, that trick works most of the times and I still got him with the rope didn’t I?” Warren said as he walked up from behind the car. “Besides Aneleh stalled him long enough for me to tie the rope to the bumper, I’d call that a good co-op.” Warren smiled. He was dressed in a black leather jacket with sewn on red and yellow flames from the cuff to the elbow on each sleeve. On the back of the jacket was a wolf created by flames as a symbol for his hero name ‘Lobo Fuego’   His leather pants had the same design on them from the cuff to knees and he had a simple mask to cover his eyes. 

“Yes, about that.” Bruce turned to Helena and looked her directly in the eyes. “Aneleh, I know you can hear me. Next time try not to rip the car apart, the police have made several complaints about the mess you leave behind.” 

Helena closed her eyes and opened them again with them bright yellow.” Hey, I didn’t tear this one apart, I just…installed a new sunroof.” Aneleh gave a toothy smile. 

“Right. Everyone get ready to move out.” Putting his right hand to the side of his head Bruce pushed a hidden button in his Batman cowl. “Robin, Carrie prepare to withdraw for the night. Pick up Huntress and…Lobo Fuego at these coordinates.” Bruce then walked into a darkened street and got into the bat mobile, started the engine and quickly drove away. 

“Why does he do that?” Warren walked to Helena who was dusting off her arms and inspecting the damage done to her gloved by her now withdrawn claws. 

“Do what?” Smiling she rested her hands on her hips. 

“Every time he says my hero name he pauses. I’ve had this name for over ten years and yet he still does that.” Warren folded his arms as he scanned the skies looking for Carrie. 

“Well, I understand the reasons for it, you wanted to honor your mother, but like Jae says, ‘I think criminals expect some kind of Mexican wrestler when they hear that name.’ Don’t worry, I think its sexy.” Helena leaned in and gave him a quick kiss and smiled. 

Warren smirked and looking up again to see Carrie making a landing behind Helena. “Your ride’s here.” 

“Hi guys! Looks like you had a productive night.” Carrie smiled as she walked next to Helena. 

“Yeah, a couple of two bit robbery suspects, nothing big. Hey can we stop by that new fast food place, I’m hungry.” Helena took a harness out of a small backpack she had under her cape and put it on. She then took her cape off and folded it neatly before putting it in the pack. 

“Sure, we will probably need to change beforehand.  By the way Warren, Damian is almost here, he had to avoid a couple police helicopters.” Carrie walked up behind Helena and grabbed a small handle in the back of the harness.

“Okay. Helena, if you get home before I do make sure Sabrina finished that science project that’s due today. She kept kicking her feet about doing it and promised me she’d have it done.” Warren had an annoyed tone to his voice as he watched Carrie and Helena slowly rise in the sky. 

“I think she had Alfred help her, but I’ll check. See ya at home.” Waving she was soon out of sight. 

Warren could hear the police heading his direction and so he walked a couple blocks away to wait for Damian. Reaching into his back pocket and took out a small communication device and pushed the small button. “Hey bird boy I had to move a couple blocks east, the police were heading to where we bagged that driver. Pick me up on the corner of 3rd and 68th,I’ll be awaiting your signal.” 

“Roger that fire puppy.” Damian’s voice came across the ear piece Warren had attached to his mask.

“Just hurry up.” Warren replied.  Waiting in the shadow of the building where the street lights did not cast their light he crouched down and scanned the area for any sign of Damian. Behind him he heard a glass bottle drop and roll across the alleyway and he quickly turned to see what caused it. Pushing a button on his mask to convert to night vision he saw the usual trash dumpsters and boxes spread across the length of it. Switching to thermal imaging he saw three heat signatures hiding behind some dumpsters two thirds down the alley. Standing up and slowly moving towards them they suddenly stood and ran away from him and out of site before he could react. 

“I’m here.” Damian’s voice came across Warrens ear bud and startled him. 

“Thanks. I’m coming.” Warren slowly turned and walked to the landing Batwing.

* * *

It had been ten years since the battle with the Legion of Doom and after the shock wore off that he was going to be a father Warren settled into the Wayne household.  Both he and Helena graduated with top honors not only from the school but recognition from the Justice League. In August of the following year Warren and Helena welcomed Sabina Kylee Peace to the family and despite his best efforts Warren has found him wrapped around her little finger. They married that same year and just about every super was at the wedding, despite his dislike of that much attention Warren was appreciative of their efforts. 

Over the years all that were involved in fighting the Legion of Doom have gone on to make names for themselves, Damien became the new Robin, Carrie has been helping her father around the world fight crime, but she was recently stationed with her old school-mates. 

Jae graduated from Sky High six years ago and has been training with both Bruce and his father Baron Battle to improve both his combat skills and fire wielding. Baron keeps boasting that his son will be the greatest hero in the world. 

Athena has been training with her mother Diana AKA Wonder Woman and has received blessings from her namesake Goddess. Recently she was bestowed with the name of Priestess and chose that as her hero name. Athena has the same abilities as her mother recently started a romantic relationship with Jae. 

Will and Layla have stayed in Maxville to help his parents, the Commander and Jetstream, fight the crime around their region. Often Will and his father team up against tougher enemies and Will took the hero name of Sky Marshall since he also can fly. Layla stays home with their three year old son Will jr and has been installing a love for gardening with the young boy. 

Warren lost touch with the rest of the original classmates as they went to other parts of the world where they felt they would best be of service. Some joined the Justice League while some were hired to teach the newest Sky High school in Europe.

* * *

Thirty minutes after he was picked up by Damian the two made their approach the Bat caves entrance that lay well behind Wayne Manor. Flying through the waterfall the landing platform rose from the small pond in the cave.  The hatch hissed as it lifted up as Warren and Damian departed the craft and walked into a changing room to the right of the platform. 

“So I hear you had to avoid a few police on the way to get me, where they looking for you for some reason?” Warren removed his mask and put it into a small drawer that retracted into the wall. 

“Let’s just say I was in pursuit of one of the Penguins henchmen and the police thought I was responsible for some damage to a few buildings.” Damian removed his cape and hung it on a hook then removed his tunic exposing his fit, muscular frame. 

Warren shook his head. “So who was responsible for the damage, the henchmen?” 

“No, I did the damage but they weren’t exactly in the listening mood. So I shot down the henchmen and that turned their focus to them and I came to get you.” Damian smiled as he put on a tight black sweater, putting jeans over his dark green tights. 

Warren took the rest of his outfit off and put on his black tee shirt, jeans and his normal leather jacket. Both men’s uniforms then retracted into compartments in the walls, leaving the area smooth. Walking out of the room is slowly sank below the water leaving the Bat Jet the only thing in the cave. Ascending the stairs they open the hidden door by the grandfather clock in the main study and went their separate ways. 

Warren noticed the time and it was close to 7:30 in the morning and he knew Sabrina would be getting up for school soon. As he entered the dining room he saw Helena finishing a hamburger with Carrie, they both were back in civilian clothing and Helena smiled when she saw him. 

“It’s about time you came home. I bought you that double burger you like, it’s in the microwave.” Helena took a drink of her soda and wiped her mouth. 

“Thanks, did you get me the onion rings?” Warren asked as he moved to the kitchen. 

“As if I would forget, we have been married how long now?” Helena smirked. 

Warren winked as he entered the kitchen and saw Damian digging his hand into Warren’s hamburger bag. “Drop it bird boy, that’s my burger and I’ll fight you tooth and nail for that right now.” 

Damian quickly put the bag back in the microwave and turned around. “Sorry Warren, I’m starved and this smelled really good.” 

“Yeah I know, go look in the fridge for something to eat this one’s mine.” Warren grabbed the bag and took the burger out. As he walked back towards the dining room he saw Bruce had also joined them at the table. He was reading the paper and sipping on his coffee as Warren passed him to sit at the table to the right of Bruce. As he unwrapped the burger he took a bite just as Sabrina came around the corner, she was rubbing her eyes while staggering into the room. 

“Morning Daddy.” Sabrina said in a sleepy voice. 

“Morning baby girl, how’d you sleep?” Warren said between chews. 

“Good, Mommy came and woke me up as she went to bed. You know Aunt Layla says meat isn't good for you. She says it will turn your blood into goo." Sabrina gave him a disapproving look. She had a lot of her mother's features but she had Warren jet black hair, his eye shape but her grandfather's shade of blue eyes. She was thin build for a ten year old girl and stood at five foot one inch tall. 

“Well that hippie…I mean your aunt doesn’t like any of us to eat meat. Besides this kind of food keeps my fires burning so don’t you worry I am as healthy as Uncle Clark.”  Warren winked at her as he took another bite of the burger. 

“Sabrina, did you finish your science project?”  Bruce asked while sipping his coffee, his blue eyes peaked over top his newspaper. 

“Yes grandpa, I finished it before bed. I asked Alfred to load it into the jet last night. You should see it, it’s a potato battery. I found a really big potato too, that thing should be able to light two lights!” Sabrina had excitement written over her face as she described the size of the potato with her hands. 

Bruce smiled as he looked over at Warren who just finished his burger. “So, was that business deal concluded last night?”

“Yep, our partners were able to acquire the new employees we arranged for them. There was one interesting piece of new information I would like to go over with you.” Warren gave a quick glance at Bruce then Sabrina. 

Bruce’s eyes narrowed for a moment and then he turned to his granddaughter. “Sabrina, why don’t you go eat your breakfast in the kitchen. I’m sure Alfred would enjoy the company, your father and I have boring business to talk about.” 

“Ugh, alright but you are going to ride with me to school aren’t you daddy?” Sabrina smiled. 

“You know I will. No go eat okay then I want you to get dressed for school after that.” Warren pointed to the kitchen door. Sabrina pushed the door and soon it was just Bruce and Warren, Helena went to be twenty minutes ago. “When I was waiting for Damian to get me I heard a noise behind me in the alley. When I used my thermal vision I saw three people hiding behind dumpsters, they ran when I confronted them.” 

“What about it? They were probably homeless and saw the commotion from the arrest is all.” Bruce returned his focus on the newspaper. 

“Yeah I thought the same thing…the first time. This has happened at almost every scene we have been at and it has always been three men. I think we are being observed for some reason.” Warren leaned in on the table and stared hard at Bruce’s face. 

“Are you trying to say the Legion of Doom is behind it?” Bruce looked over and lifted his right eyebrow. 

“Those clowns? No, whoever these guys are aren’t as sophisticated anyway.” Warren leaned back in his chair. 

Bruce turned back to his paper. “We will need to monitor the situation, tell the rest to keep an eye out for any suspicious characters.” 

Looking to the kitchen door Warren turned back to Bruce. “On another subject, when are we going to tell Sabrina what we really do, what you really do?” 

“We agreed that we would tell her if she started to exhibit signs of either one of your powers.” Bruce seemed tired of the conversation. 

“Yeah, I know but she’s ten now and at an age where her hormones are gonna start kicking in. I think we should have her tested.” Warren looked concerned as his thoughts wandered about his daughter. 

Bruce put his paper down and looked into Warrens eyes. “Fine, I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to have her checked. We’ll tell her it’s a test to see how tall she’ll get when she’s older, something scientific she’ll believe.” 

‘Okay, we should plan for it after school. I’ll go upstairs and tell Helena then I’ve got to get to the jet. Thanks Bruce.” Warren stood up and made his way out the dining room. 

“What if she turns out like her mother?” Bruce had a stern tone to his voice as Warren stopped. 

“Let’s cross that road if we come to it.” Warren continued to make his way up the long stairs towards the room he and Helena shared.


	2. Discoveries

Warren walked out to Jet as it waited on the Wayne private runway, Sabrina was sitting on the steps of the open jet door tapping her foot and leaning on her backpack she rested on her lap. When she saw Warren she perked up a little and tried to act mad as she stood up. “It’s not like I have to be to school on time or anything dad.”

“Hey, cut me some slack, I’ve been working all night and I’m tired.” Warren scowled as he followed her up the steps into the jet.

“If you didn’t eat so much junk food you’d have more energy.” Sabrina flopped into one of the seats and tucked her backpack down by her feet.

“Yeah yeah, I told you-“Sabrina interrupted him.

“It keeps your fires burning, you keep telling me. I know you don’t actually make fire daddy. It’s not like you’re Lobo Fuego or anything.”  Sabrina rolled her eyes as she fastened her seatbelt.

Warren smirked as he sat down in his usual seat and fastened his belt. He looked over at Sabrina in her seat and memories of when Helena sat in that same chair flooded his mind.

“Prepare for takeoff please.” Alfred’s voice came across the speakers breaking Warren’s daydreaming.

Warren turned to face forward as the jet taxied down the runway he looked out the window watching the landscape roll on by. Soon the engines roared to life and as the jet lifted off the ground Warren thought he saw three men with ski masks running away from the edge of the property fence. Pushing a button on the jet intercom Warren heard Alfred’s voice in reply. “Yes Master Warren?”

“Can you call Bruce and tell him I just saw three stray dogs hanging out by the southern fence. He’ll know what I’m talking about.” Warren tried to see if he could still see the men as he looked back.

“Understood sir. One moment while I gain altitude.” Alfred replied as the jet leveled out. “Sir, Master Bruce said he will have the dog catcher come and check it out.”

“Gotcha Al, thanks.” Warren leaned back and looked over at Sabrina.

“I bet you they are coyotes or something, we learned about them the other day in school. Did you know that they used to roam all over here in the old west days?” Sabrina was somewhat excited as she spoke about stuff she learned in school.

After about 20 min the jet approached Gotham airport and landed. It then taxied to the Wayne Enterprises private hanger and pulled into it. Unlike some of her cousins who had superpowers Sabrina didn’t exhibit any signs of either being a fire type or feral like her mother, yet at times Warren couldn’t tell whose temperament she had when she got mad. So she went to a high end private school that Bruce is paying for. Sabrina didn’t like the dresses she had to wear with the gray knee length, pleated skirt, white long sleeve blouse, and navy blazer with the school logo on the front.

“I’ll get your science project you get into the car with Alfred. Now when you get home today your grandfather wants to do a test on you.” Warren watched as Sabrina stopped by the back door of the polished black sedan.

“What kind of test?” Sabrina gave an unsure look.

“We will discuss it when you get home. I’m going to hang out at the jet while Alfred takes you to school. Be good okay?” Warren smirked as he pointed at her.

“Daddy, I’m always good. You did see my last report card right?” Sabrina smiled she opened the car door and sat down, closing the door behind her. With a small wave she was soon out of the hangar and on her way to school.

Warren walked out the open hangar door and started to pace back and forth as he went through his phone text messages. He had a voicemail from Bruce and he dialed the number while continuing to pace. “Warren, the dog catcher checked the area you mentioned and there were some tracks. If you have any further sightings let me know.” The message ended abruptly as Warren exited the voicemail on his phone. Scanning the airport as jets flew in and out he looked over at a jet that was parked 800 feet from him and noticed a man was taking pictures of him.  Once Warren noticed him the man ran away as he gave chase, but when he got there, there was no sign of anyone.

Twenty minutes later Alfred came back and soon they were airborne again. Once the jet landed back at Wayne manor Warren found Bruce in his office going over company papers. “Someone was taking pictures of me at the airport.”

Bruce put his papers down and looked back at him with his powerful blue eyes. “Did you get a look at the person?”

“He was too far away. By the time I go to where he was there wasn’t any sign of him. This is the third incident in the last 12 hours Bruce. Someone’s watching us for some reason.” Warren slowly paced the room.

“It appears so, but to what end? If we move to quickly they may not move at all, if we do nothing they may accelerate their plans. I’ll put Damian on it.” Bruce leaned back in his leather chair.

“Why not send Jae with him? Those two work well together and this will be good experience for him, besides he’s a lot more level headed than I would be if I found out who’s messing with us.” Warren crossed his arms as he stared at Bruce.

“True, okay I’ll get them on it. You need to get some rest now. You know how mad Helena gets when you don’t get some sleep.” Bruce went back to his papers.

“Yeah, the last time she got so mad Aneleh came out at broke the dresser. It was hard explaining that to Sabrina.” Warren chuckled.

“How did you explain that?” Bruce looked up from his paper.

“Let’s just say she thinks her mom gets _really_ mean when she’s on her period.” Warren smiled as he left the office closing the door behind him. Walking up the stairs Warren took off his jacket and made his way down the hall to the room he shared with Helena. Slowly opening the door he entered the dimly lit room and crept in. Closing the door behind him he walked to the bed and gently sat on the edge to take his boots off.

“Did she get to school okay?” Helena’s sleepy voice startled Warren for a moment.

“Yeah, I made sure she had her science project. You should go back to sleep.” Warren stood to remove his shirt and pants leaving nothing but his boxers. Grabbing the blanket he climbed into bed and slid next to Helena’s warm body. “I talked to your dad after you came up here, he agreed to test Sabrina to see what powers she may or may not have. She’s getting closer to puberty and we need to know.”

Helena sighed. “I know, on the one hand I’m curious, but on the other I’m afraid what the test will find.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it now, let’s get to sleep, we can talk after we get up.” Warren was almost asleep as he slurred his words.

“Hmmm.” Helena couldn’t get the word out as she fell back to sleep.

* * *

Warren was awoken from his hard sleep by the quick knocking on the bedroom door. “Mom, Dad, it’s time to get up.” Sabrina’s voice was heard on the other side.

Cracking open one eye Helena looked at the clock on the bedside table and it was four o’clock in the afternoon. “Oh God, is it really time to get up?” Helena complained as she slowly sat up.

“Please tell me it’s not.” Warren pulled the covers over his head.

“You guys are the biggest babies I swear. Grandpa told me to remind you of that test I’m supposed to take so get up.” Sabrina could be heard walking down the hall and down the stairs.

“Oh yeah...” Warren pulled the blanket off his face and look at Helena who fell asleep sitting up. “Hey, go get your shower while I go do that.”

Helena jerked and snorted as she opened her sleepy eyes and nodded as she flung the covers off herself. Slowly she staggered into the bathroom and closed the door only to open it again, walk to her dresser, pull out some clothes, and stagger back to the bathroom. As the sound of the shower started Warren sat up at the edge of the bed. Rubbing his face with both hands he sighed as he reached on the floor, grabbed his shirt, and put it back on. Standing up he put his pants on then his boots and tied them. He left the room and went down the stairs to the kitchen where he saw Sabrina sitting on a kitchen stool with her sleeve rolled up. She was watching Bruce draw blood from her arm and while she didn’t complain Warren could see she wasn’t enjoying it.

“There we go Sabrina, all done. See, I told you it wouldn’t hurt.” Bruce smiled as he withdrew the needle from her arm and put a cotton ball on her arm. As she folded her arm she looked at the vial on the tray.

“So, what kind of test requires you to take my blood Grandpa?” Sabrina held her arm bent.

“Well, your parents thought it would be a good idea that we check you for any allergies you could develop as you get older.” Bruce pulled her arm down and put a bandage on the cotton ball.

“You can tell that by my blood?” Sabrina’s eyes went wide with amazement.

“You can tell a lot about people if you analyze their blood. It can tell you how tall you will grow up to be, allergies as I said, and in some cases your blood can even tell your family history.” Bruce smiled as he looked over at Warren.

Sabrina turned to Warren and smiled. “Did you hear that daddy? Blood is cool!”

Warren chuckled. “Yes it is. So how did your teacher like your science homework?”

“She said it was the best potato bulb out there, but there were some cool things other kids brought in. My friend Sara showed everyone how if you put a candle under a tin foil wheel the heat makes it spin!”  Sabrina was using her hands to describe the candle and the tin foil wheel.

“That’s pretty amazing. So do you have any homework?” Warren walked over to her and inspected her arm.

“No, the potato light was the big thing this week. Is mommy up yet? I wanna tell her about the blood thing.” Sabrina hopped off the stool and looked up at Warren.

“She should be getting out of the shower right about now. Go head up, she has been saying how much she missed you today.” Warren smiled as he hugged her.

“Okay, talk to you later Grandpa!” Sabrina waved and skipped out the kitchen door.

Warren turned to Bruce. “Thanks for doing that, but I thought you wanted me to be here when you drew the blood.”

Bruce was putting away the vial of blood into a pouch. “I was going to wait then Sabrina reminded me how you hate needles. It’s bad enough she doesn’t like them, I don’t need her father passing out next to her.” Bruce smirked as he popped Warrens left shoulder. As he was leaving the kitchen he turned back at Warren.” I’ll have the results within an hour. I’ll let you know what I find.”

“Okay, thanks.” Warren said as he walked over to the center island counter and leaned against it.

* * *

Helena and Sabrina walked down the stairs to the main floor and went to the kitchen to see Warren leaning over on the center island eating some leftover pizza.  His eyes lit up as he wiped his hands off on a napkin and took a drink of water. “Hey guys, are you hungry?”

“I am starved, any more of that pizza?” Helena put her hand on her stomach.

“Yeah, you want some, how about you Sabrina?” Warren asked as he walked to the large double refrigerator.

“If that’s going to be dinner I’m going to ask Alfred to make me something. Leftover pizza isn’t good for you.” Sabrina gave a sour face.

“Who told you that?” Helena looked down at her.

“The hippie.” Warren said with a chuckle as he shook his head.

Helena gave Warren a not so serious scowl. “Don’t call her Aunt Layla a hippie. She is just in touch with nature and a staunch vegetarian”

“Well she’s trying to make her one too and I’d rather she have a varied diet thank you.” Warren looked at them to his left.

Helena noticed his right hand started to glow.” Honey, you know how _heated_ you get when you start to get upset.” She held her right hand up and gave a nod.

Warren was confused at first then he looked at his right hand and saw it was glowing slightly. “Oh, yeah well sorry. I know she means well.”

“You guys are weird. I’m going to go find Alfred.” Sabrina left the kitchen to find her old friend.

“You need to be careful around her Warren, if she sees you light up it might mentally scar her or something.” Helena walked close to him as she looked back at the door.

“Me, how do you think she’d react to seeing her “Aunt Aneleh”? Warren scoffed as he looked into her eyes.

“You don’t think I know that? Anyways did my dad take her blood for the test?” Helena hugged Warren as he embraced her.

“Yes. The two of you need to come to my office.” Bruce’s voice sounded behind them. As they turned around he was holding the wide open and gave them a stern look.

“What is it, what did you find?” Helena had a concerned look on her face.

Bruce just stared at them as he held the door open. As they looked at each other they walked out the kitchen and headed to his office. As they entered Bruce closed the door behind them and sat at his desk then turned around his monitor. “The results indicate she has the capabilities of both of you but for some reason they give no indication that they will ever develop.”

“What does that mean?” Warren asked as he leaned forward to read the screen.

“It means that, at the moment, Sabrina might never develop any powers, similar to having the tall gene but never getting taller than five feet.” Bruce leaned back in the chair.

“Well, could any external forces affect that, trigger one or both?” Helena folded her arms and stared at Bruce.

“Highly unlikely. However I want to run a few tests, similar to what I did to you when you started exhibiting signs of Aneleh.” Bruce folded his hands across his stomach and sat expressionless.

“What? You aren’t going to have her fight Jae or anything are you?” Warren stood straight with stern look.

“You aren’t bringing J’onn into this test are you?” Helena took a couple steps forward.

“You can both relax. I’m going to give a physical fitness test and yes J’onn will be involved but he will look human to her.” Bruce scowled at both of them.

“Alright, but I’m not going out tonight. I want to spend time with her, take her to school and pick her up. Is that okay?” Helena looked at both of them.

“That’s fine. Speaking of which I received a report back from Jason and Damian, they weren’t able to find any other signs of the three men you saw this morning.” Bruce looked over at Warren.

“What men, when did this happen?” Helena looked at Warren with an annoyed expression.

“That’s the reason I didn’t want to tell you. Look at how you are reacting.” Warren was annoyed that he had to explain himself.

“Well yeah, so tell me about what’s going on.” Helena demanded.

“Over the last few weeks I’ve been noticing we have been followed by three guys. Damian has had the same experience in his assignments.” Warren sighed as he detailed what he knew.

“Wait, they have been following you in both civilian and hero?” Helena’s eyes went wide.

“Yeah.” Warren looked over at Bruce. “Your dad doesn’t think that the Legion of Doom has anything to do with it. What or who do you think it is Bruce?”

Bruce slowly rubbed his chin as he thought. “The amount of recon this group is doing shouts an organization, but Doom wouldn’t attempt another attack. It could be the Penguin, he has the money and man power.”

“How would he or anyone else know who we are in both here and civilian?” Helena started to go over her list of subjects in her mind.

“Warren and I will look into it tonight. For now you should probably go spend some time with Sabrina, she’ll be going to bed soon.” Bruce stood up and walked to his office door.

“What if she asks about the blood test?” Warren asked as he opened the door.

“Tell her she’ll go to be six foot tall and has a strong immune system. She doesn’t need any other details.” Bruce smirked as he watched them leave the office. “Meet me at 10 Warren.”

“Got it, see ya.” Warren looked over his shoulder as he walked away with his right arm over Helena shoulders.


	3. Taken

Helena and Warren spent the rest of the evening with Sabrina. They played crazy 8’s until the game got so out of control nobody was letting the other person win. As 9 o’clock came about Helena helped Sabrina get ready for bed and as they did they started talking about school.

“So I hear from your teacher that you have been daydreaming a lot lately, have you not been getting enough sleep?” Helena stood behind Sabrina and started braiding her hair.

“No, I get my usual amount. I don’t know, I think I was concentrating too hard on that potato light project because I started getting other ideas in my head how to make light bulbs out of fruits too.” Sabrina stared at her mother’s face in the mirror.

“Well I think you can do it with most fruits like oranges, lemons, I think even a grapefruit. You’d probably want to talk to your Aunt Layla she’s the expert in this sort of thing.” Helena smiled as she wrapped a hair tie at the end of Sabrina’s braid.

“Do you think an apple can make a light bulb?” Sabrina gave an inquisitive stare as she grabbed her toothbrush.

“I don’t think so, but I am sure if anyone could do it your Aunt Layla could. That’s enough about fruits, finish brushing your teeth, it’s getting late.” Helena smiled as she walked out the bathroom.

Sabrina finished brushing her teeth and taking her mother’s hand they walked to her room. As Helena was tucking her in she leaned forward and gave her a kiss. “I’m going to stay home tonight and tomorrow I’m going to be taking you to school from the airport and picking you up okay? After school we can go downtown and get some ice cream, how does that sound?”

Sabrina’s face lit up with a big smile. ”Really? Oh I can’t wait! Can we go to Big Sprinkle by the mall?”

“Where else would we go? Now go to sleep, I’ll see you in the morning.” Helena kissed her forehead and as she left the room turned off the light. Walking down the hall she went downstairs to see Warren, Jason, Damien, and Bruce sitting at the dining room table. “Well she’s in bed.”

“Okay, so what’s the game plan Bruce?” Warren turned to face him.

“Damian and Jason are going to cover Helena’s area tonight. They will be looking for any sign of the three men in their area. I’ll cover my usual area while Warren covers the north and east sides of the city. If anyone sees anything suspicious alert the others, understood?” Bruce commanded.

“Ya hear that Jae? You get to hang out with the big boys tonight.” Damian slapped Jae on the back.

“We have modified one of Warren’s outfits to fit you. We did change the color scheme however to blue and white flames. Now all you need is a name for us to call you.” Bruce stared at a clearly excited Jae.

“I was thinking Supernova. Nobody around here has that name that I know of.” Jae looked at Warren then Helena, almost seeking their approval the most.

“That will do for now. Okay I want everyone suited up and ready to go by ten. Helena enjoy your day with Sabrina but keep your eyes open for any signs of the three men, understood?” Bruce stared intently at her.

“Sure thing dad, and thanks for giving me the night off.” Helena smiled.

“Okay let’s get moving.” Bruce stood up as well as Warren, Damien, and Jae. They all went to the secret entrance to the Bat cave.

“Jae, can I talk to you?” Helena tapped her younger brother’s right shoulder.

“Sure sis, what’s up?” Jae turned and smiled.

Helena nervously went up to him and adjusted the collar of his jacket then looked into his eyes and smiled. “Please be careful out there, I’ve been working those streets a long time now and it won’t be easy. I—“ Jae interrupted her.

“Helena, I’ll be fine, really. I’m not that scared boy you protected in the woods anymore. Besides Damien’s got my back. So don’t worry okay? You just enjoy your day with my favorite niece.” Jae gave her a hug.

“Don’t you mean your only niece?” Helena jabbed his ribs as she backed away.

“That’s why she’s my favorite. I gotta go, see ya.” Jae turned and quickly went down the stairs behind the grandfather clock. The false door then closed and it looked as if everything was normal.

Helena turned and left the study then made her way to her room where she got ready for bed. She watched television for a few hours then fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Helena woke to her alarm that was set for seven thirty and quickly got out of bed. Still dressed in her pajama pants and tank top she walked down the hall to Sabrina’s room and opened the door. “Sabrina, time to get up, go get showered and meet me in the kitchen for breakfast okay?”

A sleepy Sabrina sat up in her bed rubbing her eyes as she yawned. “Yes mommy.” Throwing her covers off she gathered her bathroom supplies and went into her bathroom.

Helena went back to her room and changed her clothes then made her way down to the kitchen where she saw Alfred making breakfast. “Good Morning, Miss! Did you sleep well?”

“Very well Alfred, thank you. It’s amazing how nice it is to sleep at night for a change. Have any of them come back yet?” Helena threw some bread in the toaster and pushed the button down.

“They have just made their way into the cave. Shouldn’t be too much longer, is Ms. Sabrina getting ready?” Alfred flipped the pancake he was cooking.

“Yes, she should be getting dressed now.” Helena heard the kitchen door open and Bruce walked in, dressed in his pajamas and bed robe. He was followed by Warren, Damien, and a very sore looking Jae. “Hi guy’s how the night go?”

“Oh not too bad, Jae got into a real drag down fight with some of the Penguin’s guys. I tell you he can throw a mean punch!” Damien exclaimed as he walked around Jae.

Helena quickly came to her brother. “Are you okay? Are you hurt bad?” Concern washed across her face as she examined him.

“Yeah I’m fine. Not much worse than my sparing matches with Damien.” Jae smirked as he sat on a stool by the kitchen island.

“So I take it you paid a visit to the penguin then, was he the one sending guys to watch us?” Helena looked over at Bruce who had taken an icepack to his right hand.

“No, he was running some kind of pyramid scheme. He doesn’t know who is following us.” Bruce took a sip of coffee as he leaned back on a kitchen counter.

“Then who is?” Helena looked at Warren.

“Whoever it is seems to be doing a good job of making it look as if someone else was doing it. We also did some checking into known Doom members and most are still serving life sentences, retired, or dead.” Bruce seemed as confused as the rest of them.

“So until we know who it is we are to be on guard, but not to act any different. If we are going to catch them at their game we have to play it too.” Warren took a piece of toast as it popped out the toaster and sat on another stool at the center island.

“Uncle Jason!” Sabrina screamed as she entered the kitchen and ran to him. Jae grunted as she gave him a hug. “How long have you been here?” Sabrina asked as she looked up at him.

“I got in last night. It was after you were in bed kiddo and I didn’t want to wake you.” Jae smiled as he looked back at her.

“I missed you a lot. Will you be here after I get off school?” Sabrina smiled with anticipation.

“You know I will, but visiting with me will have to wait until later. Don’t you have a girl’s day with your mom after school?” Jae pointed with his thumb towards Helena.

“Oh yeah! We are going to Big Sprinkle, have you been there?” Sabrina climbed the stool next to Jae as he followed her in his seat.

“Are you kidding me? Big Sprinkle has been around since I was younger than you. I suggest the triple brownie fudge delight, it is SO amazing.” Jae’s eyes went wide as he explained the dessert.

“Well what she needs to do is eat breakfast then go to school so why don’t you guys catch up later.” Warren scowled at Jae as he handed a plate of fresh pancakes with strawberry topping and whipped cream.  
“Where’s mine?” Jae asked with a sad look on his face.

“Ask Alfred.” Warren quipped as he sat back down.

“Don’t worry Master Jason, I am already preparing yours. Extra strawberries as I recall, correct?” Alfred turned to look at Jae.

“You never forget Alfred, yes please!” Jae looked over at a smiling Sabrina who had already eaten a quarter of her breakfast.

As soon as everyone had eaten Helena walked hand in hand with Sabrina to the airplane that awaited them. Standing by the door stood Bruce with a smile on his face. “You ready to fly ladies?”

“Grandpa? I didn’t know you could fly a jet.” Sabrina smiled in amazement as she looked over to her mother.

“Of course! You don’t get to my age and not learn a thing or two about flying, beside I learned from the best pilot alive.” Bruce leaned forward to look her in the face.

“Who?” Sabrina was obviously enthralled by now.

“Alfred, he taught me to fly years ago and so today I figured I would fly you to school myself. Now climb in, we don’t want to be late.” Bruce extended his arm in the direction of the jet door.

Soon Sabrina and Helena were settled down and Bruce closed the door and sealed it. As the engines came to life the jet slowly taxied down the runway and in moments they were airborne. Bruce did a small circle around the property and then headed to Gotham Airport. Twenty minutes later the jet landed and was soon in the Wayne Enterprise hangar.

“Since I flew you can drive her to school Helena. I will wait with the jet until you return.” Leaning in close to her he whispered. “I’m going to look for any clues that our mystery photography may have left behind.”

“Okay, I’ll be back in a few.” Helena turned to Sabrina.” Okay kiddo, let’s get you to school, go hop in the back seat.”

Sabrina opened the back door and waved at Bruce before sitting down and closing the door. Helena took the driver’s side and the two sped off. Leaving the airport Helena made her way past the park and two miles later she entered the main gate of the Gotham School of Arts and Science. Pulling up to the front of the building a teacher in a safety vest greeted them and smiled as he opened the back door. “Good morning Sabrina, welcome to school.”

“I’ll be the one picking her up today so she can wait out front with one of your aides.” Helena leaned back and spoke to the man.

“Of course, we shall make the arrangements Ma’am.” The man smiled as he closed the door. Helena waved and watched Sabrina climb the steps to her school.

Twenty minutes later she was back at the hangar as Bruce was walking back in. Parking the car she turned off the engine and stepped out. “Find anything?” Her voice echoed in the space.

“Nothing, if someone was there any traces is gone. Which isn’t surprising since this is an airport. Let’s get going.” Bruce climbed the steps of the jet followed by Helena.

* * *

The day was fairly slow as most everyone in the house was asleep except for her. Helena kept herself busy with crossword puzzles, ladies talk shows, and realty court shows. She was interrupted by Alfred in the middle of her last show. “It is time to get Ms. Sabrina, Ma’am.”

“Oh really? Thank you Alfred, are you flying the jet?” Helen stood up off the couch and turned off the television.

“Yes Ma’am. Master Bruce is still sleeping.” Alfred stood with his hands behind his back.

“Okay, shall we get going?” Helena picked up her jacket and put it on as she walked to the door.

“I shall be there momentarily.” Alfred gave a slight bow and left the room.

Helena walked out the door and headed to the jet. When she got there she pushed the code to open the door and it made a slow mechanical noise as it slowly opened. Just as it finished Alfred arrived wearing his brown flight jacket and brown leather gloves. “Please board Ma’am.” He said with a smile.

Within moments they were in the air and after a twenty minuet flight they were in the Wayne Hangar. Alfred took off his jacket and took out his black chauffeur jack. He opened the backdoor of the black sedan to allow Helena in and after she sat he closed the door behind her. Getting into the driver’s seat he put on his drivers hat and soon they were on their way to the school.

“Alfred once we pick her up please take us to the mall. We are going to have a mother daughter day, so as close to Big Sprinkle as you can, please.” Helena smiled as she looked at the kind man’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

“Yes ma’am. It sounds like a fun afternoon in store for you two.” Alfred turned into the school entrance and sat in line behind the other parents picking their children up.

“I’m going to get out and walk up there. This line takes forever.” Helena opened the door and started to walk the long sidewalk to the school door.

As Helena approached she saw Sabrina standing by one of the school aides. When they met eyes Sabrina lit up and started walking to her mother. Suddenly from her left a sport motorcycle with a purple side car came out of nowhere and stopped in front of both a surprised Sabrina and Helena. A mechanical arm quickly grabbed Sabrina and dragged her into the side car with the motorcycle speeding off across the yard and out the other main gate.

“Sabrina!” Helena quickly gave chase as she jumped over cars and bushes. She could see the fear in Sabrina’s eyes as the distance between them grew. Panic filled Helena’s heart when suddenly she could feel herself changing into Aneleh with each step as she ran.

As the motorcycle sped on the main road Helena made the full transformation into Aneleh as she was catching up to them. Helena’s last memory was the shock on Sabrina’s face at seeing her mother change into a cat like creature.

Aneleh’s eyes turned bright yellow as she focused on her daughter and felt the anger grow when she realized why she was chasing this motorcycle, she saw Sabrina’s tears as the motorcycle accelerated.  Dodging between cars she could almost grab the back of the motorcycle but it sped up and she had to jump over a taxi. Aneleh growled as frustration took hold of her, Sabrina was within her reach but the motorcycle and traffic made it difficult to get to her. She could see the fear in her daughters face when suddenly  a metro bus struck Aneleh from the right throwing her into a couple store fronts sending  glass and wood onto the sidewalk. Struggling to get up Aneleh took a few steps then passed out on the sidewalk reaching for Sabrina as she drove out of sight.

“Helena, Helena! Wake up ma’am.” Alfred’s voice slowly brought Helena from the darkness.

Opening her eyes wide she quickly sat up. “Sabrina! Where is she?” Looking around she staggered to her feet as a crowd started to form around them.

“They got away with her. I have alerted Master Bruce and the others. Aneleh made quite a mess and I suggest we leave.” Alfred escorted the cut-up mother to the sedan.

“No! We have to find her! We have to follow them!” Helena tried to pull away.

“They are too far gone ma’am. We need to get back to the manor, they have the ball now we have to wait for any demands they may have.” Alfred closed the door after setting her in the seat then got in the driver’s side and drove away.

Helena held her face in her hands and cried all the way to the airport.


	4. Introductions

“Let me Go! Do you know who my grandpa is?” Sabrina struggled to break free from the man who carried her into an abandoned factory in the outskirts of Gotham. He wore a black ski mask on with a black sweater and matching black pants.

“Shut up!” The man said as he gave her body a jerk. Pushing open a set of double doors he threw her into a metal chair and held her down while another man tied her hands and legs to it. “Now sit here and be a good kid. The boss will be in soon.” Both men left the room as the doors swung to a stop.

“Help me! Can anyone hear me?” Sabrina yelled as loud as she could. She tried to pull her hands free from the ropes but the more she pulled back the tighter they got. Looking up at the double doors she saw a tall thin man in the shadow, all she could make out was he was wearing a purple suit. “Who are you, why did you kidnap me?”

The man giggled then laughed loudly. ‘Oh my dear you remind me so much of him, you even has his ‘angry face’!” The man laughed some more as he leaned forward to hold his stomach. Sabrina could see his slicked back green hair shine in the light.

“What do you mean, who are you talking about?” Sabrina was scared but curious as she tried to get a better look at his face.

Looking up quickly she could see the man’s pale face, painted red lips, green eyebrows, and maniacal toothy smile. “Dear old Granddad, Bruce Wayne!”

Sabrina’s eyes went wide as she leaned back in her chair. “You—you’re the—“

“Joker? Yes It is I the one and only!” The Joker took a bow. “I feel touched that someone such as you even knows of me. Of course I’ve known your old Granddad for a very long time.”

“What do you mean you _know_ my Grandpa? Everybody knows him, he’s a big part of this town—“ Joker cut her off.

“No, no silly girl! I think you should really get to know about the old geezer and your family.” Joker turned to the door. “Holly! Be a dear and bring in the home movies.” Turning back to Sabrina with a big toothy smile on his face he put his hands behind his back and walked past her. “Oh I think you will enjoy this!” Joker chuckled under his breath as he pulled a chair next to Sabrina.

“Coming Mister J.!” A woman’s voice could be heard coming from the other room, it sounded as if she came from New Jersey because she had a strong accent.  Slowly the doors opened and the back of a woman dressed in a Harlequin costume was seen as she dragged a table with a television on it. Turning the table to face Sabrina and Joker she faced them both. Her head was covered except for the two draping bits of cloth with bells on the end. Her face was painted white, she had a small mask covering her eyes, and wore black lipstick. “Hi’ya kiddo!” Harley waived as she turned on the television and gave the remote to Joker.

“Thank you Harley. Popcorn?” Joker produced a large bucket of popcorn and offered Sabrina some.

“I’d rather not.” Sabrina turned away from the bucket.

“Suit yourself kid, it may be the only food you see for a while.” Joker pushed play on the remote and a poorly drawn introduction came on the screen that read, ‘Wayne Home Movies.’ On the edges of the screen were images of what was to be Bruce, Warren, and Helena with their eyes closed and tongues sticking out. Then a real image of Bruce came onto the screen. “Ah, here we go! We all know who this is don’t we.” Joker nudged Sabrina.

“My grandpa.” Sabrina said as tears formed in her eyes as the images transitioned from one to another then an image of Sabrina walking hand in hand with Bruce.

“That’s right, and who’s this handsome fellow?” On the screen Warren’s face came on followed by a transition from one image to the next ending with pictures of him at the Wayne hangar.

“My dad…” Sabrina looked down at her lap as she started to cry.

“Two for two! Are you sure you haven’t played this game before?” Joker looked over at Sabrina then shrugged. “Oh well, and who is this ravishing creature?”

Sabrina looked up and saw the smiling face of Helena followed images of the two of them at the airport in the black sedan.

“How did you get that?” Sabrina looked over at the Joker.

“Tsk tsk, save the questions until after the show.” Joker wagged his left index finger and smiled. Standing up he stood next to the television still with a big smile on his face as he leaned on the table. “So all of these people you have known your whole life, they took care of you, they read you stories, they took you for ice cream, but you don’t know them a tenth as much as I do. Observe.” Joker pointed to the screen as the image of Bruce came back on. “Here we have old boring Bruce Wayne, during the day he runs a multibillion dollar company, but at night he reveals his true self!”

On the screen Sabrina saw her grandfather wearing the Batman outfit, then images of him fighting the Penguins henchmen. “What? Are you saying my grandpa is---Batman?” Sabrina had a look of shock on her face as her eyes were glued to the screen.

“Correct! As for mommy and daddy I wouldn’t turn away! They are next!” Joker laughed loudly as he looked over at the screen.

As she continued to watch she saw Warren’s image transition to him in his hero garb, images of him producing fire and punching several of the Penguin’s henchmen transition with fairy tale music playing in the back ground. Sabrina couldn’t believe what she was seeing but when Helena came onto the screen her heart skipped a beat. She saw her mother in her Huntress costume fighting a criminal, then the image of her mother transformed into Aneleh came on as Joker paused on the image of her in full roar with her sharp teeth bare.

“Oh my, quite the revelation isn’t it? But of course you saw what mommy dearest did when we ‘invited’ you didn’t you? You see that’s another little secret that your—family has been keeping from you.”

Sabrina looked down at her lap as she processed what she had seen. “Why would they do that?” she asked softly.

“I dunno, maybe they were afraid you’d turn out to be a hairy freak like her or something.” Joker shrugged. “But I do know that your uncles are in on the lie, heck they go dressing up and wonder the streets at night like some crazed stalkers. Did you know that Jason shoots fire too? They are all mutated menaces!” Joker exclaimed as he raised his arms high in the air.

Sabrina looked up at him and scowled. “They _aren’t_ menaces, they are my family! I don’t care what you say, if they are superheroes then that just means they are going to find me. When they do they are going to kick your butt!”

Joker looked at her with disgust then quickly smiled. “Oh my dear I am depending on it.” Turning to the table Joker picked up a video camera and pointed it at Sabrina. “Now, we are going to send them a message. That outta stimulate them, but don’t think they will come rushing in to rescue you.  It won’t be that easy!” Joker pressed the record button on the camera.

* * *

Warren paced behind Bruce as they listened to all the newsfeeds regarding Sabrina’s kidnapping. Bruce sat back in his chair deep in thought as the news continued. “No new leads in the kidnapping of Bruce Wayne’s granddaughter. Police are scoring the city and there has yet to be any ransom demands from the kidnappers. A Wayne Enterprises spokesman issued a statement asking that we respect the family’s privacy during this difficult time. We will update you when we have more information.”

“Why are we just sitting here Bruce? We should be out kicking in doors, busting faces!” Warren quickened his pace as his hands started to glow brightly on the edge of ignition.

“We don’t know who took her Warren. We have to wait for some kind of ransom before we can act. If I know how the criminal mind works we should be getting one----soon.” Bruce sat forward as the television broadcast was interrupted by cartoon music.

On the screen there was a picture of the Joker smiling next to a title of the ‘show’ called the Mr. Yuk Yuk show. The card pulls away and the image of a smiling Joker with his gloved hands behind his back came to the screen. Instantly Bruce was typing on his keyboard to track the signal.

“Greetings Gotham and welcome to the Mr. Yuk Yuk Show! I am your host Joker! We have a very special guest with us tonight, let me introduce you!” Joker walked to his left and into the screen came the image of Sabrina tied to the chair, tears were falling from her cheeks. “I’d like to introduce you to my new sidekick, Sabrina! Say hello to the audience Sabrina!”

Sabrina just stared sadly at the screen as she cried softly.

“I said say hello!” Joker yelled.

“H—hello.” Sabrina reluctantly replied.

“That a girl! Sabrina, can you tell me about yourself, where you come from?” Joker produced a purple and orange microphone and put it under her face.

“You know who I am.” Sabrina replied.

“Oh now, not everyone in our audience knows you. Don’t be a spoil sport.” Joker growled then turned to the camera and smiled.

“My grandpa is Bruce Wayne….and I’m from Gotham.” Sabrina whispered a she gave an angry look to Joker.

“Oh my Bruce Wayne’s Granddaughter? You are famous indeed!” Joker stood up and addressed the screen.  “That’s right Bruce, I have her so if you want to see her again you need to give me something in return.  I don’t want your money, I want you to divulge your biggest secret, a secret that I know and now Sabrina knows.” Joker’s smile widened as he furrowed his brow. “If you don’t then I will and who knows what will happen to poor Sabrina, but you know I am a sporting man, so I will give you 24 hours to comply. Once you do I will release Sabrina relatively unharmed. Bye!” Joker waived and the screen went blank.

Warren took a step back and sat in a nearby chair and looked off in a daze. “The Joker, what does he have to gain by kidnaping her? Does he know you are Batman?”

“He’s very smart and it seems he figured it out. He wants to expose me, wants me to worry about my security, my families security. We need to find him and get Sabrina back before he really does harm her.” Bruce glared at his computer screen as he recalled images of Joker and Sabrina in the same frame.

“Did the trace pull up anything?” Warren slowly looked up at the image as well.

“He was using a relay, I couldn’t trace it in time.” Bruce leaned forward and started typing.

“Do you think Helena saw this?” Warren looked up at the cave ceiling. Suddenly they heard the all too familiar roar of Aneleh and the cave let out a small shudder.

Bruce pulled up the cameras in the mansion to see Aneleh had smashed through her bedroom door and leaping down to the main floor then she ran through the front door. Switching views she could be seen running at great speed across the front yard and into the forest.

“What do we do? Want me to go after her?” Warren started taking his jacket off when Bruce stopped him.

“Let her go, we won’t be able to get to her in time, she’s too fast when she’s raging. Besides she may be our best chance at finding Sabrina. I’ll alert Jason and Damian to get ready to leave. You should get changed as well and let’s hope for Joker’s sake Sabrina isn’t hurt.” Bruce pushed two red buttons then turned and walked to his changing room while Warren ran to his.


	5. Misconceptions

Aneleh ran as fast as she could through the trees in the direction of the industrial district. She was solely focused on getting Sabrina back and she didn’t care who got into her way. “Aneleh please calm down, we want to get Sabrina back as much as you do, but rushing in there could make things worse!” Jae’s voice was heard in her right ear.

“He will pay Jae, he will pay for taking her and if he hurts her I will tear each of his teeth out one by one! I will impale him on the fence of Arkham Asylum as a message to anyone who even thinks about hurting my family again!” Aneleh continued to jump from roof top to roof top as she got closer to her goal.

“Look I know how you feel and I would do the same but you have to remember Joker is as smart as he is crazy. You know you are running into a trap, he wouldn’t just let us walk in and take her back.” Jason and Damien finally caught up to Aneleh in the Batwing. They were following her towards the old abandoned buildings.

“Let him try and spring a trap on me. Nothing can stop me Jae, now stay back!”  Aneleh increased her speed and then leapt down to the road and ran to the largest steel building. Leaping the chain link fence she disappeared into the building.

Jae and Damien quickly stopped and hover above the building entrance. “Dammit!” Damien pushed his communications button. “She’s gone into the building, what do you want us to do?”

“I’m almost there.” Bruce’s voice came across his earpiece. “Land and wait for me.”

“Roger that.” Damien landed the Batwing and both he and Jae got out. Using the ship as cover they peeked around the corner to see if anyone was coming. Soon the roar of Bruce’s Batwing filled the air as he landed next to them.

Getting out of the jet Bruce walked quickly towards the building entrance. “We need to find Aneleh.”

“Where’s Warren?” Jae asked as he looked behind him.

“He’ll be here soon he wanted to ride his motorcycle.” Bruce leaned against the wall as Jason and Damien covered the other side.  Within a blink of an eye they entered the building.

* * *

Aneleh walked quickly through the halls of the large steel mill, every few seconds she would smell the air. She could smell Bruce and the others behind her when she stopped and closed her eyes, she had Sabrina’s scent. Opening her eyes Aneleh found an open stairwell and climbed the outside hand railings to the top floor. Reaching the top hand railing she sat in a squat facing a dark hallway and at the end was a set of double doors.  Leaning over she picked up a rock and threw it into the hall in front of her when bolts of electricity crossed the hallway, the smell of electricity filled the air. Looking at the ceiling Aneleh stood on the railing and extended her claws on both hands and feet. With a grunting leap she grabbed the ceiling with her hands then dug her feet into the ceiling and crawled along the ceiling. Small bits of plaster dropped down as she slowly made her way across.

Half way across a large chunk of the plaster ceiling dropped and hit the ground, instantly a surge of electricity filled the hall and it took all her strength to hold herself close to the ceiling as the crackling white monster danced beneath her. As quickly as it came it stopped and Aneleh continued across to the other doorway and leapt down to the floor landing in a crouched position. Scanning the area she slowly stood and followed Sabrina’s scent until she came to the double doors.

Looking inside she could see Sabrina sitting in the chair tied up and without hesitation Aneleh rushed into the room towards her daughter. As she went to pick her up Sabrina disappeared and Aneleh stumbled over the chair landing on all fours in a crouch. Looking back she saw a wire connected to the back left leg of the chair which activated another lever. Aneleh’s eyes went wide as she covered her head when a large bomb exploded, the force of which blew a hole in the wall behind her throwing her out onto the grounds below.

* * *

Bruce, Jason, and Damien stopped when they felt the building shake followed by the blast of the bomb filling the air. Before they could turn around a hologram of Joker appeared in front of them, he was smiling with his hands behind his back. “Hello Batsy or should I say Bruce? Yes it took me awhile to put the two together but imagine my joy when I finally did.” Joker laughed.

“What do you want?” Bruce stood straight and let his cape cover him.

“Oh Bruce, I can call you Bruce right?” Joker extended his right hand as Bruce scowled. “Touchy, touchy Bruce, you know a smile won’t kill you from time to time you know.”

“Listen you sick bastard where are you holding my niece?” Jae stepped forward.

“Zip it kid, the grown-ups are talking.” Joker grimaced at Jae then smiled at Bruce.

“Get on with it.” Bruce never lost eye contact with Joker.

“Simple, you tell the entire world who you are, who your family is, and I’ll let the little princess go.” Joker made arm gestures like a bird flying away then laughed.

“Where is she?” Aneleh yelled from behind joker as she leaned against large steel beam. She was dirty, bloody, and barely able to stand but her yellow eyes were filled with so much hate for Joker it was the only thing keeping her standing.

Joker turned with an inquisitive look as he saw her leaning on the beam and breathing heavy. “Oh my, you survived that? Well better try harder next time.” Turning back to Bruce he smiled again. “You have 21 hours. Ta ta!” Joker waved then disappeared.

Jae looked over at Aneleh as she fell to the ground in a cloud of dust and ran over to her followed by Damien. As they arrived at her Warren came into the room and saw her surrounded by her brothers, he quickly ran to a sliding stop next her. “Helena!” Looking up at Bruce his eyes were full of concern. “What happened, what caused the explosion?”

“The Joker set a trap like we suspected. We won’t know what he did until she wakes up but he knew she was coming. I think he wanted her out of the way.” Bruce looked down at Warren and the unconscious Helena who changed back to normal. “We need to get her back and treat her wounds. Damien take her back, Jason will come with me. You take your bike back. We need to make plans.”

Warren picked up Helena and carried her to Damien’s Batwing and sat her in the back seat strapping her and stepping away. Damien patted his right shoulder and smiled. “Don’t worry War, you know she’s too tough to let something like this keep her down.”

“I know, but it still doesn’t suck any less. Fly carefully okay?” Warren took a few steps back as Damien closed the canopy and slowly lifted off followed by Bruce in his Batwing. Hearing sirens Warren quickly got onto his motorcycle and sped back to the mansion.

* * *

Sabrina sat in her chair as she looked around the room, she could see the camera in the corner watching her and glared at it. By the double door she heard a snapping sound from behind the door then they burst opened with Joker pushing the television on the metallic cart. “Sabrina! It’s almost show time!”

“What are you talking about?” Sabrina followed him with her eyes as he turned the television to face her.

“Oh it’s a surprise, don’t want to spoil it!” Joker giggled as he did a small hop while clapping his hands. “Now sit back and relax!”

As the television turned on the image of the steel mill’s front entrance came up. For a few minutes nothing happened and Sabrina turned to Joker. “This movie sucks.”

“Wait for it, it should start soon.” Joker had a big smile on his face. “Ah, here we go!”

Onto the screen came Aneleh into the entrance and she could be seen running in. Sabrina sat up with a smile on her face. “Ha, you’re in for it now!” Sabrina said smugly.

“Oh I wouldn’t make any bets yet kiddo.” Joker grinned. The screen changed to show Aneleh slowly stalking the corridor, she could be seen stopping occasionally then she ran down the hall and turned right. The scene changed to her climbing the outer stair railings. “Oh that’s not fair! I have a lot of good jokes planned for her on those stairs!”

Sabrina watched as her mother threw a rock into the electrified hallway as Joker giggled, but the giggled ended when Aneleh scrawled across the ceiling. Even when the plaster fell down he still grumbled. “Waste of time, don’t get to see her scream.” Pulling out a small notepad and pencil Joker wrote into it. “Note to self, electrify ceiling.”  Joker was pouting as he watched Aneleh land on the ground and walked to the double doors.

Sabrina saw her mother at the other side of the double doors and strained against the ropes. “Mom I’m in here!” Sabrina thought her mother would come smashing the doors down and save her, but as Sabrina looked at the television again she did see her mother smash the double doors down, yet they weren’t hers.  She saw her mother run to a hologram of herself then trip over the chair followed by the explosion.  “Mommy!”

Joker began laughing so much he fell off his chair. “Did you see the look on her face as the bomb went off in it? Look at the size of that hole in the wall!” Joker pointed at the screen as he covered his eyes with his right hand.

“Stop laughing! Stop it! I hate you!” Sabrina cried out as she strained against the ropes, her skin was red from the stress she put on them.

Joker quickly sat up and got nose to nose with Sabrina. “Hate? You don’t know what hate is. Hate has no mercy, no remorse, and no tolerance for small crying children. You better hope your old granddad comes through on his end or else you could end up like mommy dearest.” Joker growled as he stood up.

“You…don’t scare me.” Sabrina stammered as a tear trailed down her left cheek.

Joker smiled. “The night is young.  You better get your rest you’re going to need it.” He walked out the double door leaving her with the television still on. She saw Bruce, Jae, and Damien walking down the hall when Joker’s hologram appeared. Sabrina listened to the conversation and after Jae made his demands her heart lightened when she saw her mother had survived the blast.

After Jokers hologram disappeared the television shut off and Harley walked into the room carrying a tray with toast and some orange juice. “Hi’ya kid, ya hungry?” Sabrina just stared at her. “Whatcha don’t trust me?”

“You work for him, why should I?” Sabrina scowled.

“Oh kid, Mister J isn’t such a bad guy. Sure he has his moments but deep down he has a heart of gold.” Harley smiled as she looked off into space.

“Yeah, he’s about as great as chewing gum on my shoe.” Sabrina scoffed.

“Funny kid. Just to prove to you he’s not all bad he sent me to give you this food. I’d eat it if I were you.” Harley held the forward.

“How do I know it’s safe?” Sabrina pulled back.

Harley took a drink of the juice and tore of a piece of the toast then ate it. After she swallowed she smiled. “Satisfied?”

“Okay fine but how am I supposed to eat it” Sabrina looked down at her tied arms.

“Dontcha worry, I’ll feed it to you.” Harley smiled as she put the toast to Sabrina’s mouth.

Sabrina ate all the toast and drank all the juice that was fed to her and looked up at Harley. “You seem to be…well nice. Why are you with him?”

“Kid, sometimes life takes you in directions ya don’t always plan.” Harley sat down and looked down at her hands.

“So why don’t you leave? You’re pretty you can always move away and find a…normal guy.” Sabrina felt she was getting tired but she thought it was from all the excitement.

Holly yawned. “You can’t just walk away kid…they always find you…” Harley leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

Sabrina noticed her vision going blurry and she shook her head as she felt herself falling asleep. “What…was in that…toast? You promised me…it was safe…”

“Sorry kid…nothing personal…” Harley passed out in the chair.

Sabrina’s last visions were of Joker followed by two masked men coming into the room. With a smile he pointed at Harley. “Get her into the car, I’ll take Ms. Wayne myself. Tell the rest of the men to pack up, we are changing venues.” Joker leaned in to Sabrina and cut the ropes on her right hand then she passed out.


	6. Coming to Terms

Helena found herself standing in front of Aneleh's home, she was wondering why when suddenly she heard crashing noises coming from inside the house. Rushing in she saw Aneleh lifting her torn up couch above her head ready to throw it at the door when Helena yelled. "Aneleh Stop! Put down the couch and calm down!" Helena held her arms out as she glared at her alter ego. Aneleh paused then slowly put the couch down, she was clearly upset and Helena knew why. "You need to calm down, destroying your house isn't going to solve the issue!"

Aneleh paced the room, her hands clenched in anger, her face full of frustration, and her breathing was heavy as she looked up at the ceiling. "I want to tear him apart! I want to destroy him and anyone who works for him!" Stopping she lowered her head and covered her face with her hands and started crying. Helena too started to cry as she came up to Aneleh and they hugged each other.

"We will get her back, Aneleh. But we have to be smart about it, Joker is as clever as dad and if we don't watch ourselves we will fall into another of his traps like we did today." Helena walked with Aneleh over to the destroyed couch.

With a wave of her hand Aneleh fixed the couch to like new and they sat down. "What are supposed to do then? I know we have been fighting criminals for the last ten years, but I never thought I would have to face him. Why take Sabrina? She has no powers, she is sweet and..." Aneleh started crying again.

"I think it’s because she doesn’t pose a threat to him, but he knew taking her posed a sever risk not only from dad, Warren, and the rest but from you. He knows of our reputation, he's seen what you did to Bane and Lex Luthor. You are the biggest threat to him, that’s why he wants you out of the way,” Helena held Aneleh’s clawed hands.

“So what do we do? He’s as smart as father, he has anticipated everything we did. He knows I can smell her so he baited me, what do we do?” Aneleh squeezed Helena’s hands and expressed true concern.

“We talk to dad, if anyone can anticipate Joker’s movements its him. Those two have been playing this game for a very long time.” Standing up she looked down at Aneleh. “I’m goin back, but you need to be listening so we can work on a plan.”

Aneleh nodded and waved her arm, instantly Helena was awake and in a decent amount of pain. “Oh God, where am i?” she said aloud as she covered her eyes with her right hand.

“Back at the mansion, are you okay?” Warren’s voice came from her left.

Peeking through her fingers she could see he was very concerned and she extended her left hand for her to hold. “I was talking to Aneleh she told me what happened with the explosion. I need to talk to dad.” Helena grunted as she slowly sat up in the bed and turned to face Warren.

“Are you sure you should be getting up so soon?” Warren walked towards her and helped get her to her feet.

Helena smiled as she steadied herself. “You forget I heal quickly babe. But I wouldn’t mind the help for a bit.”

The two walked out the room and slowly made their way to the dining room where Bruce was looking over a map of Gotham that was spread out on the table. His eyes scanned different areas of the map as if he was trying to figure out where Joker could be. “It’s good to see you up and about, how are you feeling?” Bruce didn’t take his eyes off the map as he addressed Helena.

“Like I was thrown out of a five story building.” Walking to the table she looked over the map. “Any ideas on where he is?”

“Ideas, yes. Will he be there with her I cannot say as of yet.” Pointing at the section of the map where they had been. “We were here, the area is expansive and there are many building with the same layout within the five miles the encompass it. By now he will have moved locations since he knows we would search all the buildings.”

Helena pointed at the section north east of the industrial area. “What about the abandoned toy factory?”

“He wouldn’t go there, he’s been there too many times and it would be the first place I would look regardless.  No, he’s going to go somewhere that gives him the advantage. He knows when we do find him that we will come in force. More like Aneleh will come in force.” Standing up he stared at Helena.

“It’s about Aneleh she wanted to speak to you.” Helena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes they had turned yellow.

“What did you want to discuss?” Bruce folded his arms.

Looking at the map Aneleh scanned over it. “He is smart father, smart as you so I want to ask what you would do if you were him, where do you think he will go?”

“Aneleh, I’ve been dealing with Joker for over 20 years. I have been in that twisted mind on many occasions. Don’t you think I wouldn’t try that?” Bruce glared back at her.

“This is not like before father. This time he has Sabrina and I think he is using your feelings for her to cloud your thinking. Take Sabrina out of your thoughts for a moment and think like him again.” Aneleh’s eyes focused on him then the map.

Bruce sighed then looked at the map. Closing his eyes for a moment he put his head down for a few seconds before lifting it again and looking over the map again. Taking his right hand he scanned it over the map and stopped at Old City Hall. “Here, his sense of irony for committing a crime at a former place of justice would be too hard for him not to be there.”

“How do we know for sure?” Warren asked as he walked up to the section of the map.

“We send Damien and Jason to monitor the building. They will be positioned on a rooftop a mile away and use the newest high power camera systems I purchased.  If they are there do _not_ go rushing in, we need to make a plan.” Bruce looked at his watch. “We have 17 hours before his deadline so let’s get moving.”

* * *

Sabrina opened her eyes as she slowly looked around. Her head was spinning from the sedative she was given and remembered what happened. Looking at her arms she was still tied to the chair but the room was different. She was in an older office building now and noticed the dark hardwood accents along with the ornate plaster ceiling which gave a hint of old time elegance.

“Good morning Sabrina, sleep well?” Joker’s voice came from behind startling her.

“What did you do to me? Where are we now?” Sabrina tried to turn and face him but she couldn’t move that far.

“Well I couldn’t very well find a new home with you awake, could I? I would hear nothing but ‘ Are we there yet? This place is boring, the location has a bad view!’ It’s a wonder I found this place at all.” Walking in front of Sabrina he smiled and held his arms out. “What do you think? I know it’s kind of bland at the moment but a dash of color on the east wall, some plants in the corner, we could make this as cozy as Wayne Manor!”

“It’s a dump and I will never be happy until I am back with my family. How much longer am I going to be here? Do you realize I have homework due soon?” Sabrina tried to act as if she was getting bored with the situation in the hopes he might let her go.

“Oh don’t worry about your homework, if granddad does his part you’ll have to leave town and finally feel what the rest of the society feels like. You shall be tossed from your castle on the hill and live in the gutters with the rest of the scum.” Joker grimaced as he leaned forward then quickly smiled as he stood straight. “Don’t worry however, if I know the old bat he will try once more to get you before his time is up and I plan on giving him and your kin a warm welcome. As we speak I am setting up cameras through-out the building so you won’t miss out on the fun! As for mommy dearest I have a special playmate for her.”

“What are you talking about, who did you get that could possibly stand up to my mom?” Sabrina had a small boost of confidence knowing her mother was pretty strong as Aneleh based on what she had seen so far.

Joker laughed as he made a hand signal to the door. Behind her Sabrina heard the floor creek under a huge weight as footsteps pushed the wood to its limits. Walking around her was a creature of great size and apparently immense power. His was over seven feet tall, he looked like a body builder with scaly green skin and moldy smell that reminded her of the visit to the alligator exhibit at the Gotham Zoo. “Sabrina, meet Mr. Waylon Jones or as he prefers to be called…Killer Croc. _He_ will be your mother’s playmate when she shows up.”

Killer Croc looked down at a shocked Sabrina. “So, when this is over can I eat her?” Killer Croc’s teeth were yellow, sharp, and shiny as he spoke in a deep tone.

“Oh my dear fellow, no you may not eat her. I am paying you to protect her and stop the Batman and any of his buffoons from rescuing her. We aren’t savages are we?” Joker turned to Sabrina and smiled as he pointed at Killer Croc. “This guy, what a character, am I right?” Walking around her Joker motioned for Killer Croc to follow him.

As he walked by Sabrina, Killer Croc leaned over and whispered in her ear. His rancid breath almost made her sick. “When this is over, and the Batman lay dead at my feet…I will eat you.” Standing straight he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Sabrina sat with eyes wide open as she contemplated what he just said and fear entered her heart not for herself, but for her mother. Tears formed as she thought that Killer Croc could kill her grandpa, her mom, and her dad. Slowly she felt a pain in her midsection that felt like heartburn as she dwelled on the idea. ‘ _Great I’m 10 and developing heartburn. I really hate that guy.’_  Sabrina took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself down and soon the pain went away. Looking out the window all she could see were the tops of older buildings that looked empty. She could only wonder where she is now and why Joker brought her here.

* * *

Damien and Jae teamed up into one of the Bat wing flyers and flew out of the Bat cave at high speed to the east. Hugging the tree line they were heading in the direction of the old City Hall.

“Do you think she’ll be there?” Jae asked Damien.

“I hope so, I’m getting tired of playing Joker’s games.  I can tell you this Jae, if he thinks by getting dad to expose his true identity to the world will give him some sort of vindication for all the times he lost to him, he’s got another thing coming.” Damien was usually calm in situations like these but when it became person he lost his cool.

“I feel sorry for that old clown.” Jae said looking out the window.

Damien scowled as he looked back at him. “What? Why would you be sorry for him?”

Smiling he looked back. “When Aneleh gets her hands on him he will wet his purple pants.”

Damien laughed. “He’ll be lucky to live long enough let alone pee his purple pants.”

As they came within a mile of the old City Hall they landed on a rooftop out of view from the building. Exiting the craft they went to the cargo hold in the back and took out a camera and tripod. Shooting their hook shots to the tallest building in front of them they set up the camera and faced it towards old City Hall.

Damien looked through the viewfinder towards the building and he could see several of the Joker’s men on the roof with guns. Some were scanning the area with binoculars but he knew they couldn’t see them at a mile away. “It looks like we have seven on the roof….and more in the building. I can see them peeking their heads out the windows.” Scanning down a floor he could see Sabrina tied to the chair looking around. “I found Sabrina she’s on the top floor tied up in a chair. She looks in good shape, a little scared.”

Jae pushed him out of the way to look for himself. “She looks so much like her mom when she’s upset.” Standing up he activated his com unit. “Are you there?”

Bruce’s voice responded. “Yes, what do you see?”

“The place is crawling with Joker’s men. You were right they did take up in City Hall.” Jae’s stern response confirmed their guess.

“Monitor the situation we are almost done with preparations. We will be there within the hour.” Bruce ended communications.

Jae crouched down next to Damien looking in the direction of the building. “We need to look at the best ways to enter the building and neutralize those guys. Joker’s bound to have the place rigged with traps and explosions so we may need to use the x-ray/heat vision spectrum of our eye gear.”

“Agreed, fortunately this little baby can do a lot of that before we even get close.” Damien smiled as he pushed a small green button on the camera. Looking through the view finder the heat signatures of all the people in the building came up. Slowly panning the building Damien saw where the Joker and Holly were sitting and talking. Panning down he noticed a large heat signature in the basement. “Whoa…something big is in there.”

Jae bent over and took a look. “It could be the furnace. Those things give off crazy heat.”

“I don’t know, but I’m keeping an eye on it anyways. Joker likes surprises and I’d hate to think that was one of them. To be safe I’ll let dad know when he gets here.” Damien took back the view finder.

“Probably a good idea, it could be rigged to blow knowing that sick bastard. We can’t risk hurting Sabrina.” Jae folded his arms and stared at the direction of old City Hall.

Behind them they heard a gentle thump noise and they quickly turn with weapons drawn. Standing there was Bruce in his Batman garb. Walking forward he knelt down in front of the camera and moved it around. “We will wait until nightfall. You two will stay here and be our eyes from afar, if you see something out of the ordinary let us know immediately.”

“That shouldn’t be too hard, did you check the basement out?” Damien pointed in the direction of the building.

“If I know Joker that’s his ace in the hole. We’ll be ready for whatever or whoever it is.” Bruce stood fully as he let his cape cover his body.

“So, you want us to stay here? I want to help save Sabrina.” Jae protested.

“You’re too green Jason. You are powerful but that kind of power could be dangerous in this situation and Joker is relying on your inexperience to swing the situation in his direction.” Bruce turned his head to look at Jae.

“But I can help Bruce, I know I won’t make thing worse.” Jae pleaded.

“Jason use your head and not your heart. This is difficult for me too but we need to take emotion out of the situation. So help me by watching our backs.”  Bruce turned and rested his right hand on Jae’s left shoulder.

Jae looked down for a moment and then nodded his head. “You’re right. By the way how did you overcome your emotions?”

“Aneleh gave me the idea.” Bruce smirked. “I’m going to my stake out point closer to the building. Warren and Helena will come after dark.” Bruce walked to the edge of the building and jumped off followed by the sound of his hook shot firing. Jae watched him swing from building to building until he was out of site.

“Settle in Jae, it’s going to a long night.” Damien sat cross legged and began his observation of the building.

Jae sighed and walked over to the air conditioner that was five feet away and sat down waiting for time to pass. Hours went by and Jae fell asleep in the shadow of the machine when he was suddenly woke up by Damien.  “Jae, get ready, it’s nearly dark, the fun’s about to begin.”


	7. Perspectives

Warren and Helena were getting their battle gear on while Bruce went ahead to see what Jae and Damien had found.  Helena had put her purple leather pants, purple protective corset with a lighter purple diamond shape design in her stomach area, and put her long dark purple cape on. Staring into a mirror she paused for a moment as the image of Sabrina flashed in her mind. Covering her eyes she wept as Warren came from behind her. “Hey, I know how you feel babe. We will get her back and I can promise you nobody else will even give a second thought to taking her again.”

“I know, but what if he did stuff to her, what if she comes back different?” Helena turned to face Warren with tears in her eyes.

“Don’t say stuff like that, she has no powers so he can’t make her into something she isn’t.” Warren put both his gloved hands on her shoulders.

“I don’t mean that. Remember what he did to the second Robin?  Dad never forgave himself for what happened to him and I don’t think I could handle it if something like that happened to Sabrina.”

“That’s not going to happen. You forget she has your smarts and my stubbornness. There is no way Joker can break her of that.” Warren looked at the watch sewn into his jacket sleeve. “We need to finish getting ready your dad wanted us to be there in 20 minutes.”

Helena turned around and put her mask on over her head to complete her look then grabbed her dark purple gloves and followed Warren out to the bat cave where they had a jet black Camaro waiting for them. Speeding out the cave they drove in the direction of the old city and where Bruce, Jae, and Damien were staking out Jokers location. Parking in the alley behind the stake out building they both use a harpoon cable and hoist themselves up. On the roof they saw Damien and Jae crouched down behind the long range camera then Jae turned and smiled at them. “Oh good you’re here.”

“Where’s dad?” Helena walked over and crouched next to Jae.

“He’s gone ahead, he said he’d give you guys a signal when he wants to start.” Jae spoke in low tones as he pointed towards the old city hall.

“What kinds of numbers are we looking at here?” Warren pushed his way into the view finder.

“So far we have counted twenty henchmen spread throughout the building. It looks like laughing boy is with crazy lady in an adjacent office to where they are holding Sabrina and…” Damien hesitated.

“What, what else?” Helena gave Damien a stern look.

“Something big, we can’t make it out yet but it’s huge. My guess is whatever it is may be planned for Aneleh.”

Helena closed her eyes and waivered for a second, upon opening her eyes they were yellow and she pushed Warren out of the way of the viewfinder. “Whatever it is, I can handle it.” Aneleh spoke.

“Look Aneleh, we don’t know what or who that is down there. How can you be so confident you can handle it?” Warren pulled her back and stared into her yellow eyes.

“Because, it is standing between me and our daughter Warren, I will not let anyone or anything stand in my way anymore. I will rescue Sabrina…or die trying.” Closing her eyes they went back to Helena’s shade.

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” Warren looked over at the old city hall and sighed.

In all of their earpieces they heard three small beeps in their ears. “That’s the signal, let’s go Helena.”

Helena nodded as they walked to the edge of the building and simultaneously shot their hook shots to the nearest building and swung to it. They did this in succession until they found Bruce crouching on a rooftop three buildings away. Keeping low they crawled next to him and poked their eyes over the edge of the roofline. “What’s the plan?” Warren mouthed his question to Bruce.

“We go through the lower floors. I have modified your visors to see heat signatures. We should be able to silently take out the guards as long as we can avoid the cameras.” Bruce mouthed without speaking or whispering, a technique they developed long ago.

“What is they see us, will they hurt Sabrina” Helena looked for some sort of reassurance from her father.

“No, she is the prize. He will enjoy the show more than anything else. He wants us to fight our way to him. So be prepared for anything.” Bruce gave her a reassuring look but also underlined the danger.

“I’m ready when you are.” Warren had a serious look as he slid his mask over his eyes.

Crawling backwards they made their way down the back of the building and once all were on ground level they hugged the wall of the building. Quickly crossing the alley they kept to the shadows until they could see the back entrance to the old city hall. It was lit up by bright security lights which made it impossible to sneak in the building and there were two henchmen with guns guarding the door. Quickly Bruce shot out two tranquilizer darts into the men’s necks which took instant effect, with a small ball bearing he took out the lights and they quickly entered the building.

“Odds are Joker knows we are here now so stay alert.” Bruce whispered as they came to a blind corner. Giving a hand signal they switched to heat vision to see who would be approaching them. No movement was seen as they turned the corner into a dark hallway with Bruce at the front, Helena in the middle and Warren watching the rear. Scanning the room for traps Bruce walked slowly as he made note of one of the cameras and he took a small can of black spray paint and blinded the camera. Making no sounds they came to an open room which used to be the offices for city workers but was since gutted. Bruce stopped and quickly took out a Bat-arang tossing it into a pile of rubble, as pieces of wood and rock fell all three could see a large, yellow eye reflecting back them.

In a deep, guttural laugh Killer Croc slowly rose from the pile of debris. “So you saw me did you? I used to pride myself on being able to ambush my prey but it looks like you had a little help.” Tapping the side of his head he exposed his toothy smile as he stood at his full seven foot height.

“I should have known he would involve you in this Croc. How much is he paying you?” Bruce glared at the towering figure.

“Enough, but I would kill all three of you for free if I didn’t have needs other than the desire to kill y’know.” Killer Croc folded his arms and looked the three over. “So who’s first eh? Should I take the old has been, Ms. Multiple personality, or the flamer?”

 “We don’t have time for this crap!” Warren lit his arms and unleashed a torrent of flame at Killer Croc who deflected the blaze with a nearby piece of drywall then threw the flaming object at Warren. The impact threw him against a steel beam and he was rendered unconscious. Bruce immediately threw electroshock bat-arangs at the monster which caused him to scream in pain. Bruce then ran at Killer Croc to do a sweeping kick to bring him down but the giant saw it coming and jumped high in the air. When he landed he grabbed Bruce’s cape and swung him into the same steel beam.

Breathing heavy Killer Croc then turned to Helena who stood with her two electro-batons. “What's the matter? Why haven't you changed into that pitiful creature yet?" Killer Croc had a sneer across his ragged, sharp tooth face as he crept closer.

"She doesn’t fight weaklings like you, but after what you did to those two she'll make an exception!" Lunging at him she instantly changed into Aneleh and in full roar tackled the giant creature.  Rolling onto the ground Aneleh swung her arms wildly as pieces of scaly skin were thrown in all directions. With a grunt a large right arm tossed her off to the right.

Landing on her hands and feet Aneleh's yellow eyes were full of anger as she watched Killer Croc slowly stand up with a smile. "Now that's what I am talking about!" As he stood up blood dripped from his open wounds that seemed to be slowly healing. Aneleh's eyes grew wide with disbelief as watched the wounds close up. "Neat trick eh? One of the perks of an accelerated healing ability, now let's test yours!"

Killer Croc ran faster than Aneleh anticipated and she barely dodged his massive left fist while narrowly missing his right. Backing up quickly she used the wall as a launching pad to leap into the air and land on his head forcing it into the concrete floor with a tremendous thud. The floor cracked under the massive creatures head and she extended her claws on her hands and feet then dug them deep into his flesh. Raking his body with her back legs she repeated stabbed his lungs with her right hand. The creature screamed in pain as he stood up and tried to remove her from his back by slamming her against the wall, but she was wise to that trick and leapt from his back, clawing his eyes as she did a flip over him.

"I'll kill you! Then when I am done tearing your body to shreds I will eat that little girl for dessert!" Killer Croc glared at her with blood dripping from his quickly healing face.

Aneleh growled and with great speed ran at the hulking creature. "I'll rip your head off before you even get the chance! I'm tired of you using my daughter as a pawn!" Leaping in the air she went in for a stab at him when he caught her midair by the neck.

"So, she's your child? HA! So much the better! I'll make sure your death extra special!" Killer Croc raised his left hand and punched Aneleh hard in the face then threw her against a solid brick wall. Walking towards her he laughed. "I've never eaten a mother and a daughter before. This really will be a treat!"  Above them from the direction of the old mayor’s office a loud explosion could be heard and rock the building as fire and burned chunks of building feel to the streets. "What the hell is that old clown doing up there?"

Aneleh took the opportunity to get to her feet and get some distance between her and Killer Croc. Turning to face him she wiped the blood from her mouth as she glared at him. “So Joker is on the upper levels? Tell me which floor and I will kill you quickly.”

“Ha! _You_ kill me? I’m going to beat you within an inch of your life and as you cling to your feeble existence I will drag your beaten carcass in front of your daughter and eat you alive while she watches!” Killer Croc sneered and then quickly ran towards Aneleh.

Running to meet him she used his momentum to flip him into another steel beam head first, the impact shook the building as the steel chimed.  Quickly grabbing two of Bruce’s electro-shock Bat-arangs she took a piece of wire and wrapped them around her electric batons. Standing in front of the massive reptile she turned on her weapons and as they crackled with electricity the two foes circled the room. “Make your move leather face.” Aneleh taunted.

“You see, now you aren’t playing fair. Here I am fighting you with my bare hands and you resort to electric weapons.” Croc sneered.

“You are between me and my daughter, as I see it I am playing by the rules.”

“Have it your way…” Killer Croc ran and swung his massive hands at her which Aneleh deflected with her baton. She would follow the block with a stab to the side of the creature and surged his body with electricity. Screaming in pain he backhanded her and she flew across the room crashing into the wall.

Facing her Aneleh slowly stood and smiled. ”It will take more than that you stupid lizard!”

Killer Croc growled when he felt someone jump on his back. Turning his head he saw Warren’s gloved hand ignite. “Eat flames you bastard!” Unleashing a full torrent of flames into the side of his massive head Killer Croc screamed out in pain as the smell of burnt flesh filled the air. He flailed about the room wildly as he tried to get Warren off his back, this time smashing against the wall forced him to let go. Covering his smoking face he staggered and leaned on a wall then slid down groaning in pain. Warren walked over to him and aimed both flame covered arms at the creature. “Games over you sick creature.”

Slowly lowering his massive hand he revealed his face was almost healed. “Surprise!” Swinging his arm he threw Warren across the room smashing him into the opposing wall. Slowly standing to his feet walked over to Warren and laughed. “Weren’t you watching earlier? That’s right, you were sleeping like a baby. Your pathetic little fire can’t hurt me, now wait your turn, I gotta finish off your girlfriend.” Kicking Warren in the head he was again rendered out of commission. Turning to Aneleh he could see her eyes were full of hate but her body was showing signs that the fight was taking its toll on her body.

Slowly standing she took another defensive position and ran at Killer Croc who struck the side of her head throwing her to the ground. Rolling to a stop she grunted as she lifted herself off the floor when a large foot kicked her onto her back then stepped on her chest. Yelling out in pain she used her remaining strength to try and keep his weight from crushing her. Leaning down he smiled with his half burnt face. “So, if I remember right you were going to rip my head off, right? Your reputation doesn’t live up to reality, y’know? Here I was expecting a real fight and what do I get? A mild sunburn and a heap of disappointment. “Killer Croc’s eyes narrowed. “Anything to say before I crush you?”

Aneleh grunted as she spat blood on his foot.

Killer Croc grunted. “Have it your way.” Slowly he forced his foot down on her chest as she screamed loudly to keep the pressure off her chest when he stopped. “I told you flame boy, wait your tu…” he stopped mid-sentence and Aneleh could see flaming orange hair with bright red eyes locked with his.

“Don’t you hurt my mommy!” Digging four deep claws into his left side a bright orange light passed down Sabrina’s left arm and into Killer Croc’s lungs. Staggering back he held both sides of his head in agony and tried to scream in pain when flames shot out of his mouth and smoke billowed from his eyes. Staggering against the nearest wall he slid down and dropped to his knees then fell to his side dead

Pulling her claws out of the smoking body she kicked it to the wall and turned to Aneleh. Running over she knelt down by her. The girl’s hair was long and flowed like a slow moving fire, but was hair at the same time. Her eyes were black with glowing red irises and she had grown to the height of a girl of 14 years old, the only hair on her was her forearms from the elbows to the back of her hand and her face was unchanged.  Aneleh slowly sat up at looked at her daughter. “Sabrina?”


	8. Breaking Point

Sabrina’s eyes were fixated on the monitor on the table in front of her as Joker stood a couple feet away.  The monitor had several smaller camera shots showing the different hallways, front and back doors along with other entry points. His heavy breathing expressed his excitement at was about to come and his eyes lit up when he saw the light go out in the back entrance. “Theyyyy’rrrreee Heeerrrree!” Joker turned to Sabrina with a large smile. “Now you’re in for some real fun!” Laughing loudly he turned back to the monitor with Harley leaning on his left shoulder laughing along with him.

Sabrina’s heart raced as she watched Batman, Warren and her mother make their way down the halls, each camera went black as they passed them until they came to a large open room. Joker pushed a button on his remote so it made it easier to see the figures in the darkened room.  Batman stopped and quickly took out a Bat-arang tossing it into a pile of rubble, as pieces of wood and rock fell all three could see a large, yellow eye reflecting back them. “Oh no…not him!” Sabrina exclaimed.

“Oh yes my dear, I did tell you didn’t I? Now sit back and watch them play together. “Joker laughed as he turned back to the monitor.

 In a deep, guttural laugh Killer Croc slowly rose from the pile of debris. “So you saw me did you? I used to pride myself on being able to ambush my prey but it looks like you had a little help.” Tapping the side of his head he exposed his toothy smile as he stood at his full seven foot height.

“I should have known he would involve you in this Croc. How much is he paying you?” Batman struck a defensive stance as did Warren and Helena.

“Enough, but I would kill all three of you for free if I didn’t have needs other than the desire to kill y’know.” Killer Croc folded his arms and looked the three over. “So who’s first eh? Should I take the old has been, Ms. Multiple personality, or the flamer?”

“We don’t have time for this crap!” Warren lit his arms and unleashed a torrent of flame at Killer Croc who deflected the blaze with a nearby piece of drywall then threw the flaming object at Warren. The impact threw him against a steel beam and he was rendered unconscious. Bruce immediately threw electroshock bat-arangs at the monster which caused him to scream in pain. Bruce then ran at Killer Croc to do a sweeping kick to bring him down but the giant saw it coming and jumped high in the air. When he landed he grabbed Bruce’s cape and swung him into the same steel beam.

“Daddy! Grandpa! Get up you can’t let him beat you!” Sabrina leaned forward as tears formed in her eyes, she trained to free herself from the ropes but they were too tight.

Joker laughed loudly. “Did you hear the noise the steel made when those two hit it? It was like a baseball bat!”  Holding his sides he covered his eyes with pure enjoyment.

“Yeah Mr. J, just like a ball game!” Harley laughed as she gave a sad look over at Sabrina then turned to the monitor to watch what happened next.

Sabrina could see Killer Croc turn to Helena who stood with her two electro-batons. “What's the matter? Why haven't you changed into that pitiful creature yet?" Killer Croc had a sneer across his ragged, sharp tooth face as he crept closer.

"She doesn’t fight weaklings like you, but after what you did to those two she'll make an exception!" Lunging at him she instantly changed into Aneleh and in full roar tackled the giant creature.  The Camera panned to follow them as they rolled on the ground, quickly getting on top of him Aneleh swung her arms wildly as pieces of scaly skin were thrown in all directions.

“Get him mom! Tear him apart!” Sabrina yelled as she hopped in her chair, but her happiness faded when with a grunt a large right arm tossed her off to the right.

Landing on her hands and feet Aneleh's yellow eyes were full of anger as she watched Killer Croc slowly stand up with a smile. "Now that's what I am talking about!" As he stood up blood dripped from his open wounds that seemed to be slowly healing. Aneleh's eyes grew wide with disbelief as watched the wounds close up. "Neat trick eh? One of the perks of an accelerated healing ability, now let's test yours!"

Killer Croc ran faster than Aneleh anticipated and she barely dodged his massive left fist while narrowly missing his right. Backing up quickly she used the wall as a launching pad to leap into the air and land on his head forcing it into the concrete floor with a tremendous thud. The floor cracked under the massive creatures head and she extended her claws on her hands and feet then dug them deep into his flesh. Raking his body with her back legs she repeated stabbed his lungs with her right hand. The creature screamed in pain as he stood up and tried to remove her from his back by slamming her against the wall, but she was wise to that trick and leapt from his back, clawing his eyes as she did a flip over him.

Joker was becoming visibly angry as he threw a glass bottle against the wall. “Get her you fool! What am I paying you for?” Turning to Harley he shrugged. “Well I wasn’t going to pay him anyways but it’s the principle!”

“So hard to find good help these days Mr. J.” Harley shook her head in disappointment.

"I'll kill you! Then when I am done tearing your body to shreds I will eat that little girl for dessert!" Killer Croc glared at her with blood dripping from his quickly healing face.

Aneleh growled and with great speed ran at the hulking creature. "I'll rip your head off before you even get the chance! I'm tired of you using my daughter as a pawn!" Leaping in the air she went in for a stab at him when he caught her midair by the neck.

"So, she's your child? HA! So much the better! I'll make sure your death extra special!" Killer Croc raised his left hand and punched Aneleh hard in the face then threw her against a solid brick wall. Walking towards her he laughed. "I've never eaten a mother and a daughter before. This really will be a treat!" 

“Mommy!” Sabrina yelled out when suddenly her body shuddered with pain. It started in her midsection and felt like the sun was burning her from the inside with the heat spread throughout her body. Leaning over she began to sweat profusely and her vision blurred. Looking up at broken mirror that lay against the wall her fear deepened as the whites in her eyes slowly turned black with her iris’ turning bright red. “Oh God, What’s happening to me?”

Harley looked over as Sabrina and her eyes went wide. She could see Sabrina growing before her eyes, her hair grew long and flowed like a slow fire, yet was still hair. Her hands were spread wide while her nails turned black and grew three inches on each finger.  Harley tapped Joker on the shoulder. “Um…Puddin’ you might want to turn around.”

“Not now Harley, this is just getting good” Joker brushed her off.

“I really think you ought to see this!” Harley backed away and pointed at Sabrina.

“Oh really Harley, what could be so import…” Joker turned and saw Sabrina transforming. “Oh my…”

Sabrina looked over at them with fear and confusion on her face as her body grew, her whole body began to billow white smoke and the pain visibly intensified as she struggled in her chair when suddenly an explosion of fire so intense flew out her body. The force of the explosion blew a hole into the street side of the room, knocked the doors and windows out on the entire floor, and nearly destroyed everything in the room. Sabrina stood in a tornado of yellow-orange flames that swarmed around her as she screamed out in pain and fear, everything near her turned to ash and the ropes holding her disintegrated freeing her from the chair. Slowly standing in disbelief she looked at her body and noticed her forearms were covered in hair that looked like hair mixed with fire. She had grown to the height of a girl of 14 years and her clothes were tight against her body as she took a small step forward.

“Incredible! So I was wrong about you!” Joker coughed as he tossed off a piece of burning wood from his legs. A large smile crossed his face as he looked her over.

Sabrina glared at him and quickly walked up, grabbed him by the collar and swung him out the opening in the wall. “What did you do to me?” Her eyes glowed bright red as she dangled the burnt clown.

“Why is it I get the blame for this? You want to point the finger at someone point it at mommy and daddy, after all they are the freaks here.” Joker let out a raspy laugh as Sabrina tightened her grip on his throat.

“I should drop you, which would solve a lot of problems.” Sabrina growled as she looked down to the ground.

Joker laughed. “Oh if I could count how many times your granddad said that to me, oh the memories. We all know you won’t do it, besides do you want to waste your time killing me or saving mommy dearest?” Joker smiled as he pointed at the crooked monitor on the floor. On the screen she could see Killer Croc standing over her mother, the speakers still were broadcasting what was being said.

Yelling out in pain Aneleh used her remaining strength to try and keep his weight from crushing her. Leaning down he smiled with his half burnt face. “So, if I remember right you were going to rip my head off, right? Your reputation doesn’t live up to reality, y’know? Here I was expecting a real fight and what do I get? A mild sunburn and a heap of disappointment. “Killer Croc’s eyes narrowed. “Anything to say before I crush you?”

Sabrina’s eyes went wide. “Mommy!”

Dropping Joker out the window she passed Harley who went jumping out after him. “Mr. J!”

Running as fast as she could down the hall she found the stairwell and looked over the railing. “If mom can do it, so can I.” Quickly lumping over she dropped down to the ground floor and then ran in the direction where her mother was fighting, the sounds of flames in the wind filled the hallways.  Turning the corner into the large room where Killer Croc was trying to crush Aneleh, Sabrina leapt into the air she landed on his back.

“I told you flame boy, wait your tu…” he stopped mid-sentence he turned his head and could see flaming orange hair with bright red eyes staring back into his.

“Don’t you hurt my mommy!” Digging four deep claws into his left side a bright orange light passed down Sabrina’s left arm and into Killer Croc’s lungs. Staggering back he held both sides of his head in agony and tried to scream in pain but only flames shot out of his mouth and smoke billowed from his eyes. Staggering against the nearest wall he slid down and dropped to his knees then fell to his side dead.

Pulling her claws out of the smoking body she kicked it to the wall and turned to Aneleh. Tears formed in her eyes as she quickly ran and knelt down by her mother. Sabrina’s long hair flowed like a slow moving fire as she took her mother’s right hand she held it against her right cheek.

 Aneleh slowly sat up at looked at her daughter. “Sabrina?”

“Mommy…are you okay?” Sabrina helped her mother sit against the wall.

“I’ve seen better moments.” Taking her right hand she caressed Sabrina’s face. “My sweet daughter, it looks like it happened after all. Look at you.”

“Am… am I going to stay like this forever?” Sabrina stood up and displayed her full form.

“I…I don’t know. What happened to the Joker?” Aneleh slowly stood up holding her arm close to her side, she towered over her daughter as she leaned against her for support

Sabrina’s eyes went wide. “I…accidently dropped him out the side of the building. That Harley girl went after him so I don’t know what happened after that. I had to get to save you from that big jerk over there.”

Looking over at Warren and Bruce, Aneleh gasped. “Help me check on them.”

Sabrina ran over to her father and sat him up. Moaning he slowly opened his eyes and focused his vision on his transformed daughter. “Sa….Sabrina?”

Smiling she hugged him and he wrapped his arms around her with a confused look then a look of relief. “Are you okay kiddo?”

“Well aside from flaming hair and the need for a manicure I am okay.” Sabrina smiled as she hugged Warren.

Aneleh helped Bruce stand up and they walked over to Warren and Sabrina. Glancing over at the smoking carcass of Killer Croc Bruce knelt down and looked her over. “What happened here Sabrina, how did you do that to him?”

Sabrina looked up with her red eyes and then looked at the giant body. “I don’t know, Grandpa. I saw he was trying to crush mommy and I jumped on his back. I stuck him with my claws and it felt like fire went down my arm and did that to him.”

“May I see your hands?” Bruce extended his right hand to Sabrina who placed her left hand in it. A slight burning smell of his leather glove filled the air for a moment as he picked up a piece of wood and touched each nail looking for some clue as to how fire could have come out her hands. She didn’t appear to do it like her father then he looked at the sharp edge of the nail and saw what looked like a yellow discoloration. Running the wood along the edge it caught fire and left burn marks along its surface. “Sabrina, I need you to do something for me.”

“What?”

“Try to burn that wood pile over there.” Bruce pointed to a stack of wood on the floor.

Standing up she walked over to the pile of wood, then looked back with uncertainty. “I’m not sure how to do it.”

Warren sat up then knelt beside her. “You have to imagine the fire starting in the core of your body and let it travel through your arms. Once it gets to your hands you need to funnel it towards your target.”

Sabrina nodded and concentrated on the wood, extending her left hand the same orange glow flowed down her arm followed by a large, bright, hot flame.  Startled she quickly stopped the flame and held onto her father.

“It’s okay, Kiddo. With practice we can control it better.” Warren held onto her.

“Did you do that to Joker too?” Bruce stared over at her.

“No, he…I dropped him off the building, but I was rescuing mommy. He may still be out there.” Sabrina pointed outside.

Bruce quickly exited the room and went in the direction the burning debris. Warren walked over and helped support Aneleh as they walked in the same direction with Sabrina in tow. Exiting the front of the building Bruce was standing next to Damien and Jae as they examined the rubble on the ground.

“Is…is he there?” Sabrina stood behind Warren, her red eyes shone with fear as she looked over at them.

Damien and Jae turned and saw her.  Jae ran over to her and smiled. ”Well, I guess the question of who you are going to take after is finally answered.”

“You don’t think its permanent do you?” Sabrina stood out from behind Warren.

“I think you will gain control and switch it on and off like your mom. Plus your grandpa has some friends who can help you out with that.” Jae smiled.

Bruce and Damian walked over to the group. “Joker isn’t there, odds are he escaped.” Bruce’s voice was calm as always.

“So what now?” Warren was annoyed at the thought Joker survived.

“We wait, if he is going to make good on his threat then we prepare to counter his claims. If he lays low we make plans to find him and put him away.” Bruce looked at each of them as he spoke. “Get back to your vehicles, we need to get back.”

Looking over at her mother Sabrina noticed she was standing with her eyes closed. Taking slow deep breaths she slowly changed back to her normal form.  Opening her eyes they were brown again and she smiled at her daughter. Extending her left hand she attempted to take Sabrina’s but the heat made her pull back. “Until we get you back to normal I suggest you hold your dads hand back to the car.”

“This really kinda stinks…”Sabrina took her dads hand and they walked the few block back to their car. “How am I going to ride in this?”

“Don’t worry, you don’t think I’d have a car that wasn’t fireproof did you?” Warren smiled as he opened the driver’s door and slid his seat up so she could climb in.

As they drove home Sabrina couldn’t help how much her life has changed the last few days and is fearful what the next few will hold for not only her but her family.


	9. Promised Kept

Sabrina looked in awe of the Bat cave when she first entered it with her parents.  As the car came to a stop she exited the car and all she did was look up at the high cave ceiling with eyes wide. “Sabrina, you need to keep moving unless you want to be left with the car under water.” Helena said as she extended her left hand. 

“Is that where it goes?” Sabrina said as she jogged off the platform.  Turning to look at the car she saw a steel dome cover the car and slowly sink beneath the pool of water. Taking her mother’s hand she was led to an exam table situated next to an array of computers and a large monitor. 

“Sit here while we change out. Grandpa wants to see what he can do to get you back to normal.” Helen smiled as she left her daughter sitting on the table. 

Sabrina sat quietly looking around when from a larger chamber she saw her grandpa walking out wearing a black sweat suit and a white towel around his neck. His hair was wet and combed backwards, looking at Sabrina he smiled as he stood in front of her. “So, how do you like the cave?” 

“It’s really impressive, how did you find it?” Sabrina gawked as she continued to look around.

“Well, by accident really. When I was about your age I was playing hide and seek with a family friend, well more like I took her Indian arrowhead and  I stood on top of an old well that was boarded up. I guess the boards were too old and I fell down to the bottom.” 

“That must have been a long drop, did you get hurt?” Sabrina stared back wide eyed. 

“A little, but when I hit the bottom I disturbed all the bats that call the cave home and they came flying out at me. I was so scared I was afraid of my own shadow after that.” Bruce smirked. 

Sabrina looked at him in disbelief. “I doubt that, you are the bravest person I know aside from mom and dad.” 

“Well, you forget I am just a man. However, after I lost my parents, your great grandparents, I traveled the world, discovered what I wanted to do with my life and when I came back I found this cave again. Since then it has been my home away or under home.” Bruce smiled. 

Sabrina gave him a small smile as she thought about what he just told her. Looking up at him she sighed. “So, how are we going to fix me?” 

“Lay down on the table. I’m going to run a scan and see what it tells me.” Bruce went to put his hand behind her head when her hair burned him. Tucking it behind him he shook it and looked at it.” Maybe you should do it yourself.”

Sabrina looked concerned as she lay down. “Did I burn you bad?” 

“No, just a little hot is all. Now lay still.” Bruce turned and sat at his computer console. Pushing a few buttons a device that looked like a camera rose from the floor and extended over the exam table. Starting from her feet the device used a laser to quickly scan her body until it reached her head, and then it retracted back into the floor. 

Damian, Jae, Warren and Helena came out of the changing rooms to see the composite break down of their Sabrina appear on the large monitor. “So, do you think this can be reverted?” Warren asked as he walked up and stood behind a seated Bruce. 

“It’s difficult to tell. The scan shows that her physiology is like that of a typical 14 year old girl, but we know she isn’t. As to why she hasn’t converted back it may be just a matter of time.“ 

“The answer you seek lies within her body itself.” A deep voice came from behind them. 

Everyone but Bruce turned to look at the source, it was J’onn. “I was wondering when you were getting here J’onn.” Bruce stared at the screen. 

“My apologies Bruce, I had to wait for Red Tornado to arrive on the station to cover me.” Looking over at Helena and Warren he smiled. “It is good to see you two again.” 

“It’s good to see you again as well J’onn.” Helena smiled then looked over at Sabrina. “Do you think you can help her?” 

J’onn lifted his right eyebrow. “I was able to help you wasn’t I?” J’onn floated over to the table where a wide eyes Sabrina stared back at him. “Hello Sabrina, I am glad to finally meet you.” 

“What…what are you?” Sabrina stared at the green man in disbelief. 

“It’s simpler for me to show you.” J’onn’s eyes went bright red and he connected with her mind.

Helena watched as the two communicated telepathically and what was a few seconds must have been hours to her daughter. 

When the link was broken Sabrina looked over at her mom with surprise. “That…was so cool! He showed me everything! I didn’t know you and daddy didn’t get along when you were teenagers and that your high school was a flying school called Sky High, how weird is that?” 

Helena laughed before Bruce interrupted her. “J’onn, can you perform an exam on her to see why she hasn’t reverted back yet.” 

“Yes I can.” J’onn’s deep voice resounded in the cave as he and Sabrina lock eyes. Instantly Sabrina’s eyes rolled back in her head as both J’onn and she spoke in unison. As the two went over the different body organs they stopped at one particular gland. “Tumor found in the Pituitary Gland, possible cause of physiological change.” 

“What does that mean?” Warren looked concerned over at Bruce then J’onn. 

Breaking the link with Sabrina, J’onn turned to them both. “In her case the reasons why she changed wasn’t due to the tumor, it was the result of an increase in adrenaline. With the kidnaping and resulting mental trauma of watching her mother taking a beating the increase of the adrenaline in her system essentially dissolved the tumor allowing her latent powers to come to the surface.” 

Sabrina looked a little dazed. “What does that mean?” 

“It means that if you weren’t kidnapped you probably wouldn’t have changed at all.” J’onn turned to her.  

“So how do we control it?” Helena walked over and stood next to Sabrina. 

J’onn folded his arms as he usually did in deep thought. “The problem is that her body wasn’t physically ready for the changes it went through. Think of it like a bee sting, the pain and swelling don’t go away within a few hours, they can take days. So she could be like this for the rest of the day, or tomorrow, or next week.” 

“Not good enough, you gotta change her back J’onn.” Warren walked up to the floating green man before being stopped by his gaze. 

“It’s not that easy, Warren.” J’onn glared back. 

“Why not? You were able to help Helena when she first transformed, you can help Sabrina.” Warren’s face was angry yet concerned. 

J’onn sighed then his eyes glowed red which caused Warren to stiffen up. After a few second he was released from the Martian’s influence and gave knowing look at Helena. “Now do you understand?” 

Warren nodded. “So what do we tell the police?” 

“We tell them we reached a new deal and got Sabrina back.” Bruce leaned in his chair when a flashing red light caught his attention. Switching his monitor to the exterior cameras he noticed a line of police cars surrounding the outside wall and blocking the main gate. “Looks like they came to us instead...” 

Getting out of the car a police lieutenant approached the call box by the main gate, a buzzing sound came on the screen and Bruce pushed a speaker button. “May I be of some assistance, officer?” 

“Bruce Wayne, this is an arrest warrant issued by the city of Gotham for the arrest of yourself, Warren Peace, Helena Peace, and Damian Wayne.” The lieutenant spoke as he looked up at the camera. 

“What are the charges?” 

“Vigilantly acts under the assumed names of Batman, Robin, Lobo Fue…Fre…Fire Wolf, and the Huntress.” 

“I would love to discuss this with you lieutenant but I will need to talk with my lawyer before allowing you on premises.” 

“You do that Mr. Wayne. You don’t mind if we wait for him to show up do you?” The Lieutenant folded his arms. 

Turning around in his chair Bruce looked into the concerned faces of his family. “It appears Joker made good on his promise to expose us.”

Helena’s heart began to race as she clinched her fists and closed her eyes tightly. Her rapid breathing caused Warren to look at her. “It will be alright Helena, you need to calm down.”

“It’s…not me. Aneleh is…trying to get out!.” Helena growled.

Bruce stood up, walked over to Helena and slapped her hard. ”Aneleh stand down do you hear me?”

Instantly Helena opened her eyes to reveal they had changed to Aneleh’s yellow tones. “We can’t let them in. They can’t see Sabrina like this, they will lock her away! I can draw them away and—“

“You will not do anything, do you understand? You have been in this game long enough that when dealing with the police you have to do things their way. Doing something that might provoke them will only make our case look worse.”

“Bruce, your membership with the Justice League has to have some sway with local law enforcement. Perhaps I should contact the other members regarding this incident.” J’onn stared at the large monitor that rotated its images from every camera on the property.

“I agree. Get back to the station and inform the rest of the League knows of the situation.” Looking at Warren holding Helena trying to calm her down then to Sabrina, Damian and Jae he sighed. “Do me a favor, take them with you. They can’t see you teleport them to the station and maybe with the League protection we can work something out with the courts.”

“Now wait a damn minute, you can’t just a decision like that without a v—“Warren objected when he and everyone except Bruce disappeared from the cave and reappeared on the orbital space station.. “--ote!” Quickly looking around Warren was about to curse more when he turned and saw Sabrina sitting on the floor behind him. “Grrrrraaaah!”

Storming off the main bridge Warren could be hurt punching the walls. Helena turned and helped the wide eyed Sabrina to her feet. “I had the same reaction the first time I was up here, yet my reasons weren’t the same as they are now.” Helena sighed as she looked out the large windows.

Sabrina slowly walked to take in the view of the planet slowly moving below her. As she was about to touch the glass J’onn’s voice rang in her head. ‘ _I would advise against touching the glass in your current state Sabrina. I do not think your mother and other members on board would survive the vacuum of space._ Slowly she put her hands down then looked over at J’onn who was monitoring Wayne Manor along with Red Tornado.

“He let me hear too and I think it was good advice.” Helena smiled as she looked down at her daughter.

“Helena, may I suggest you and your daughter retire to your quarters. It has been some time but we have left the room the same.” Red Tornado suggested then looked towards J’onn.

“Agreed, while we enjoy your company Sabrina’s presence provides some sort of danger. We will alert you to any changes in the situation.” J’onn turned to face Helena.

“Good idea, but remember I’m not that scared teenage girl when I first came here, I just now have one with me this time.” Smiling at Sabrina then back at J’onn. “Patch a live feed to my room so we can monitor the situation with you and when Warren gets done throwing his fit show him where we’ll be.”

“What do you want us to do?” Damian interjected.

“Can I come with you too sis?” Jae walked to Helena and Sabrina as Damian stood by one of the command chairs.

“That whole section has been set aside for you all to reside in for the duration.” Red Tornado responded.

“Well let’s go everyone.” Helena turned and led them to the elevator shaft. Looking behind her she saw Sabrina held onto Jae’s hand and smiled. As the doors to the elevator opened they all piled in and with a hiss the doors closed and descended to their level on the station. The elevator came to a slow stop and the same smooth metal walls greeted them as they exited. Taking a left turn the noise of their footprints echoed in the long hall.

“This place is like a maze, how do you know where you are going mommy?” Sabrina sounded like she was getting bored already.

“I was up here a long time, your uncle Jae too. I had plenty of time to explore when I wasn’t going to school.” Helena smiled at her daughter as they continued to walk.

“How did you keep from getting bored?”

“Well…I was able to have visits with your dad, all be it holographic, and I had this.” Helen led them through an open doorway and into the indoor park. The sounds of birds singing filled the air, a warm breeze floated in the air carrying the scent of wild flowers with it.

“Wow! This…this place is amazing!” Sabrina let go of Jae’s hand and ran around in the large opening, the sound of the flames in her hair was a subtle addition to the environment and it seemed to glow brighter.

“Just remember not to touch anything until we get your fire under control.” Helena shouted from the opening.  Looking to her left she saw Damian disappear behind a fire safety door and came out fire resistant suit.

“You know, telling a kid she can’t play in a playground doesn’t seem right. C’mere Sabrina.” Damian lay out the silver fire suit on the grass. Sabrina came running over to them and looked at the suit. “Put this on.”

Reaching down she picked up the pants she stepped into them, she then put on the silver jacket with had a silver hoody that she tucked her hair into. Putting on the gloves she stood back and looked at her mother. “Well, what do you think?”

Looking at her daughter in an oversized silver suit she snickered. “You look like that will have to do for now.

Sabrina smiled then she put her gloved hand next to her head and staggered. “I don’t feel so good.” Falling to the ground Helena ran to her and noticed her color had gone pale and she was losing her warmth. Ripping the suit off her she noticed the flames on Sabrina’s forearms and in her hair was nearly out. Panic set in as she gently shook her daughter. “Wake up Sabrina, c’mon now. Take some breaths!”

Slowly Sabrina opened her eyes and as she did so the flames came back to her hair. Looking at her mother then at everyone else she looked confused. “What happened?”

As the flames grew brighter Helena helped her sit up before she got too hot. “I think the fire suit was putting out your flames and that had an effect on you.”

Sabrina looked over and Damian who was visibly upset. “Hey kid, I didn’t know the suit would do that. I…just wanted you to have fun.”

“It’s okay Uncle Damian, I understand.” Sabrina slowly stood to her feet with Jae’s help.

“I need to talk to J’onn about making a breathable fire suit for you, can’t have you passing out until we know how to get this under control.” Jae said as he stood next to her.

“Let’s get to our rooms.  I think we could all use a rest after all that’s happened.”  Helena led the group to the opposing entrance and as the left the park the lights went out and everything went silent behind them.

* * *

This is The Hubby. How’s it going with the story so far? Let me know, leave a review! Thanks again for reading!


	10. Circus

**Disclaimer:** Sky High (2005) and any characters within the movie belong to Disney. Anything from the Superman, Batman or Justice League universes belongs to DC Comics. I own my original characters and my plot. I am not trying to pass any of these characters or copyrighted ideas off as my own and therefore it isn’t plagiarism or copyright infringement.

* * *

 

 

**Chapter 10.**

**Circus**

Two weeks have passed since the police raid on Wayne Manor. Helena, Warren, Sabrina and the rest watched all the media channels that were covering the story on a daily basis. Ever since the news broke that Bruce was Batman there have been numerous attempts on his life, including a bombing at the courthouse. The attacks became so frequent that the Justice League had to step in and bring Bruce up to the Watchtower not only for his protection, but the innocent people at the courthouse and the surrounding areas. As part of the agreement Bruce was to be detained in the stations brig under constant guard. Court deliberations were conducted via video camera with the judge, prosecutor, and Bruce’s defense lawyers would argue over the case.

“Your honor, it is well known that the defendant has, along with the aid of his son Damien Wayne, son in law Warren Peace, daughter Helena Wayne Peace, and her brother Jason Kyle, blatantly broke the Gotham City ordinance C-44257 Anti-Vigilante laws. It is because of these constant violations that the city has become rampant with…super criminals!” The Prosecuting attorney proclaimed. He was a well-dressed man in his late 30’s, his perfectly combed blond hair, and his blue eyes hidden behind rectangle glasses.

“Your honor, my client isn’t responsible for the proliferation of the crime in the city, in fact he has on several occasions stopped the destruction of the city by several organizations. If the actions of my client were criminal why would he be an honored member of the Justice League? He has fought alongside heroes such as Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, all bona fide saviors of our planet. So to call him a criminal is calling Superman a criminal.” Bruce’s lawyer name was Mr. Darby, he wore a simple black business suit with a white undershirt and black tie. His hair was salt and pepper and he was clean shaven.

“Your honor, it is public knowledge of the tragic events that happened to Mr. Wayne’s parents when he was a child.” The prosecutor was interrupted by Bruce’s Lawyer.

“Objection your Honor, relevance. “

“Sustained, where are you going with this?” The judge looked over at the prosecutor.

“The relevance, your honor, is that an event like that can lead to a psychological trauma which can lead to delusions. Soon the delusions become an obsession and in Mr. Wayne’s case with his massive family fortune he was able to fulfill these fantasies. It’s only natural that Mr. Wayne has a fixation with the criminal commonly as Joker since it was he actions as a youth that was the cause of his parents death.”

The judge wrote down on a piece of paper then looked back up at Bruce’s lawyer.” Any rebuttals from the defense?”

“Yes, your honor. It is true that the main reason for Mr. Wayne’s actions initially was to bring to justice the one responsible for his parent’s death, but he did so in a way the Joker would receive justice. Yet due to a failure within our own judicial system, present company excluded, the Joker has either escaped from custody or been released erroneously. Each time he has done so my client, as well as his associates have prevented catastrophic loss of life and property, in fact he even saved the life of the prosecutor last year when his office was bombed by the Penguin.” Bruce’s attorney smiled while giving a quick glance to his opponent.

The judge looked at his watch then wrote more notes on the paper. “Alright gentlemen, we are going to adjourn for the day.” Looking up at the split screen television that displayed both his and Bruce’s images he continued. “Mr. Wayne we will resume this at 9 o’clock tomorrow morning, please confer with your attorney regarding anything you wish to discuss. Court is adjourned.” Slamming his hammer the judge stood and quickly left the courtroom.

Sitting in his cell on board the station Bruce turned away and saw Sabrina sitting in a chair next to him outside the electronic force field. The buzzing was a constant as she looked over at him and smiled, over the last few weeks her appearance had slowly reverted to her normal form, her hair wasn’t as long and it didn’t burn everything it touched. Her eyes were changing back to normal while the color stayed red the rest was more of a gray than black. Her nails were not as long but still burned if she touched something wrong. Smiling at Bruce she stood up. “So it looks like Mr. Darby brought some good points Grandpa, but I don’t think that other guy likes you very much.”

“It’s his job to be that way Sabrina. Don’t worry, Mr. Darby knows what he’s doing.” Bruce smiled.

“So do you think they will release you soon?”

“I hope so, but even if I am vindicated it won’t be safe back at the manor.” Bruce stood and started pacing the five by ten foot cell. “Now that every criminal organization knows who I am, who your parents are we will be under constant threat.”

“Does this mean I can’t go back to school?” Sabrina frowned.

“Not the same school, but I have been talking to a principle at a school created just for children with your ability. While you are not the usual age they accept they have taken exception in this case.”

“There’s a school for supers? Why haven’t I been told about this before?”

“Well, we didn’t think you were going to gain abilities, but recent events have told us different. Now, go find your mother and she will have more information to you.” Bruce smiled as he sat down on his cell bed.

“Okay, love ya Grandpa!” Sabrina waved and left the room. Walking past the guard she waived and took a left down a long hallway. Winding her way she eventually found her mother in the station virtual park reading a large blue book. As she got closer she could see the book was about Gotham City Laws. “Hi mommy what ya reading?”

Helena looked up and smiled. “Oh, just something I think will help your Grandfather with his court case.” Putting the book down she stretched and rubbed her eyes. “So, how was the court today?”

“Good! Mr. Darby really put it to that other guy. The judge ended the court and its going to start back up at 9 tomorrow.”

“Well that’s good.” Helena smiled.

“Mom, Grandpa told me that we may be here for a while, even after he wins his case and he told me that because I won’t be able to go back to my school that I’ll go to a special school for supers. Is that true?”

Helena raised her eyebrows in surprise. “He said that did he? How did he say he arranged that?”

“He said he spoke to the school principle. Is there really such a school?”

“Well yeah, it’s called Sky High. It’s a flying school for those with powers like us.”

Sabrina looked unsure at her mother. “A flying school, really? Why would they make the school fly?”

Helena smiled. “If the school was on the ground it would be a target for the evil organizations and risk the safety of the students. So by being a flying school they can assure the safety of the students and elude those searching for it.”

Sabrina sat down in front of her mother at thought for a moment. “Well, what if they did find it? Who would protect the school?”

Helena sighed and stood up looking down at Sabrina then extended her left hand. “Come with me.”

Sabrina took her hand and stood up then the two went to the stations holographic chamber. Helena walked over to a panel in and a screen lit up. “Computer, pull up Sky High video records of station defenses.”

The computer chimed a three note tone. ”Please specific day and time.”

Helena sighed and looked back at Sabrina then back to the panel. “The attack by the Legion of Doom, April 21st 2001.”

The computer repeated the same three note tone and the room disappeared to the front lawn of Sky High. Sabrina looked around her as she saw the blue sky and puffy clouds. “So this is the school?”

“Yup, this is Sky High, pretty cool huh?” Helena walked up behind Sabrina and rested her hands on her shoulders.

Sabrina looked around some more then turned to her mother. “So how does this show me the way the school protects itself?”

“Just wait.” Helena’s face seemed awash in emotions when suddenly an alarm went off.

“Red Alert, Red Alert! Enemy forces are approaching from the south. This is not a drill! All flying type students and instructors are to report to the front lawn. All elemental type students are to report to the gym. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a drill!”

Sabrina turned around to scan the skyline and saw several of the flying students come out of the school. “Look its Aunt Carrie and Aunt Athena!” She watched as they flyers spread out around the school. “Where’s Uncle Will?”

“He was at the back of the school.” Helena folded her arms, it appears reliving that day was bothering her but she wanted Sabrina to see the events unfold.

Sabrina looked in amazement as the tall towers emerged from around the school and then she saw the large number of Legion of Doom ships surrounding the school. “Where are you and daddy when this was happening?” Turning to look at her mother she saw her with her head down blocking the view with her hand. Walking to her she touched her hand. “Mommy, are you okay?”

Helena lifted her head to look at her and her eyes had changed to yellow. “Yes…this always…brings bad memories. But you need to see this.”

Sabrina nodded and turned back to watch the several large guns came up from the sides of the school and pointed at the larger ships. She could make out several people and saw the large, bald head of a teacher manning the biggest gun. Then a voice came over the speakers of the school. “We are the Legion of Doom, this facility has been deemed a threat and will be eliminated. Surrender the young ones and nobody gets hurt. There will be no negotiations you have 30 seconds to comply.”

“Okay, we need to stop now.” Helena said with a growl. “Computer pause program and shut down the chamber.”

Sabrina turned around. “Why did you do that? It was just getting good.”

Helena glared back with yellow eyes and snapped at her. “I told you it brings back bad memories!”

Sabrina was frightened and took a step back. “Okay…sorry…”

Helena sighed and closed her eyes. “It’s…it’s not you…I thought after all these years I could handle watching this. I need to go find your father.”  Leaving the room she left the door open with Sabrina still in the room.

* * *

Warren was with Damian and Jae in the shuttle bay of the station working on a modified space jet when Helena came into the bay. Looking over at her Warren could see she was upset then turned to Damian. “Hey, wanna finish installing this injector? She looks upset again.”

Looking over at Helena Damian smirked. “When isn’t she upset about something?”

Warren punched his arm. “Hey, she’s under a lot of stress with your dad’s situation and all, so shut up.” Glaring at him he declined the ladder. Walking to her they embraced as she buried her face in his chest. “What’s up, what’s got you upset?”

“Nothing really…it’s my own fault.” Looking up at him her eyes weren’t yellow anymore. “Sabrina wanted to know about Sky High and how would it keep her safe, so I showed her the attack on the school in the holo-room. I had to stop though because it was upsetting me and Aneleh wanted to come out.”

“It still upsets you after all this time?” Warren looked concerned

“It was a really traumatic time for us all Warren…of course it still bothers me. It really doesn’t help that my dad’s in the trouble he is in.“ Helena rested her head on his chest again.

Warren kissed the top of her head then looked around. “Speaking of Sabrina, where is that little hot head?”

Helena looked up with a surprised look. “I think I left her in the holo-room.”

“Great, let’s go see what kind of trouble she’s causing in there.” Warren grabbed Helena’s hand and they quickly made their way to the holo-room and saw the door was closed. Opening the door they saw the scene of Aneleh attacking Lex Luthor.

Sabrina stood in awe as she watched Aneleh ripping the armor off the frightened Luthor before Superman stopped her. “Computer end program!” Helena yelled

The images in front of them disappeared as Sabrina stood in silence and then looked at her hands. “Am I going to be like that?”

Helena walked up and stood in front of Sabrina. “No…not like that. Aneleh reacted like that because she thought the man had hurt you. I was pregnant with you at the time and the only one who knew it was her.”

“But…she was so savage…she killed that giant gorilla with her bare hands and then beat him with his own arm!” Sabrina’s hair slowly began to glow brighter, she was getting upset.

“Sabrina, listen to me. You were supposed to see that yet. I wanted to wait until you were older, maybe had a better grasp of your abilities. Don’t let this work you up, we don’t know how fast you will revert back.” Helena put her hands on Sabrina’s shoulders to gain her attention.

Sabrina’s hair grew brighter and she slowly started to change into her fire beast form. “I…I can’t stop it! I can’t stop it, help me mommy!”  A bright yellow orange aura started to emit from her and the room was getting hotter.

Helena turned to Warren. “Get her out of here and into the protected room!”

Warren quickly scooped up his fiery daughter and ran out the room towards the specially made room that they made on the station for Warren’s anger fits. Opening the door he sat her against the wall. “It’s okay Sabrina, just calm down and the heat should die down.”

Sabrina looked up with frightened red and black eyes. “I can’t control it daddy! My body is taking over, I can’t stop it!” Sabrina wrapped her arms around her torso in pain and fell to her side and moaned in pain as her body grew again. “Daddy it hurts!”

Warren stood in frustration as he watched his daughter grow larger in front of him. He ran his hands through his dark hair as he helplessly watched her transform in front of him. Suddenly Sabrina began to glow with a brightness of the sun and then exploded in a bright flame witch threw her father against the wall. The fire spun around the room like a tornado when it was suddenly drawn back into Sabrina’s body and the room went quiet. Standing up Warren walked to where she lay and was shocked at what he saw. “Helena, it’s safe to open the door, go get a thermal blanket for Sabrina.”

“What happened in there Warren?” Helena asked as she opened a fire safety hatch and took out the thermal blanket. As he opened the door her mouth dropped open in shock. “Sabrina?”

Grabbing the blanket Warren cover the now standing Sabrina who looked exhausted as she looked at herself then Helena. “What happened to me?”

Sabrina stood at the same height as her mother and saw her body was covered in short, catlike hairs from head to toes. She had longer cat-like ears with longer hairs at the tips, her face and body was now that of an 18 year old woman. Her hair on her head and forearms was still like that of flames, but longer and she looked more like her mother at 18.

“I don’t know Sabrina…I don’t know.” Helena’s eyes began to well up as she look at an equally concerned Warren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Hubby—Sorry for the delay in posting this new chapter, I was working on other stories and now found the time to finish this one. Let me know what you think!


End file.
